Voice of the White Rose
by XxxCherikxxX
Summary: I'm here with the first chapter of a new story. Let me tell you simple words: royalty, passion, music. I know in the beginning Erik seems a little OOC but soon he will turn to his old self too. Rating CHANGED!
1. Is she

**Here will come a longer A/N but please read it, at least the first sentences. Thank you :)**

So, this story has been in my head for quite some times now and so far I have 6 chapters ready of the first part. Yes, I plan on making it into a trilogy. I thought I would share the first chapter because **I'm in need of a BETA!**

As you know English is not my native language so I need someone to check the chapters for me. This one is totally unedited but that's what I can do. Anyone who would be interested in helping me are welcomed. Oh and your thoughts about the first chapter is welcomed :D I know it doesn't sound original... _yet. *knowing grin with moving eyebrows*_

* * *

Crown and Music trilogy – Part 1: Voice of the White Rose

Chapter 1 – Is she...

"Is she blind?"

"No, she is not."

* * *

"Is he old?"

"Not that much. He is twenty-nine."

* * *

"Is she educated?"

"I believe she is. After all, she is Edmund's sister and Gustave's daughter."

* * *

"Is he a gentleman? Or should I get myself ready for an animal?"

"That's a sensitive subject. He has quite a temper."

* * *

"Please tell me she is not some kind of spoiled brat."

"I'm not sure. As far as I know she is a very well raised lady."

The man sighed and came out from behind the folding screen. He finally managed to clip the cuff on his right sleeve and now he was dealing with the other. The little gold thing was winning.

"Come here!" Thomas cardinal stood up and walked over to his younger friend.

"This day will be a disaster" Erik murmured.

The King of Kamar was twenty-nine years old and a very good ruler compared to his age. He was reasonable, realistic and he did everything to help his people. Some says he worked far too hard for the country but Erik James Francoise Destler never thought he could finish everything he started. He lived for his country, he lived for his people. There was only one thing he didn't like in being a king.

Personal meetings were the death of his. After all who could take a masked king seriously? His face from forehead to his upper lip was covered with a black mask. It did give him a mysterious, even frightening appearance which was handy sometimes but he knew that the rumors and scandals behind his back tried to make up a good story for the strange piece of clothing. Few knew he was deformed since birth and as much as it displeased his father, he didn't have any brothers. That left only him for the throne after the former king's death.

However right in that minute he wished, his father could have left the crown to somebody else and just leave him to his music. That would have been so much easier than what he had to face right now.

Next to his room where the king was dressing up, two maids were helping a young girl into her clear white dress behind the curtains. Princess Christine Leanne Burton was just as unhappy with her name right then as the king.

"My dear, you'll look gorgeous in your dress, act as a princess and fulfill the contract."

King Edmund tried to calm his sister but it didn't really work. Mostly because his heart was as heavy as their father's must have been when he signed the contract. To make sure the two countries – Kamar and Gertand – would never have anything but peace the two royal families decided to engage their children long ago. Edmund knew if their father would have any sisters then it could have been solved so much sooner. But King Gustavo's sister died at the very age five, leaving the rulers to wait for another generation which would be able to marry. When Erik was born, only one year after Edmund their hopes rose again. It took thirteen years but finally a girl was born in the Burton family and Gustave contacted the Destlers. Only one week after her birth, little Christine was bound to Erik forever – they didn't even have the chance to meet.

Erik's father died when the boy was eighteen leaving the country to his son to deal with it. Christine was five years old back then and she had no idea what was waiting for her in the nearby kingdom. She was enlightened by her father around her fifteenth birthday when Gustave was dying and Edmund had to take the throne.

So now, on the seventeenth birthday of the girl she was about to make the biggest turn in her life. To become the wife of a complete stranger.

The two people - who were just about to get married - were changing in their rooms but Christine's stomach cooled suddenly when she realized that the following night, for the first time of her life, she would have to share her bed and dream with somebody else. She barely knew anything about marital bed but the little she did, frightened her. She hoped her husband to be kind and understanding so he wouldn't force her to do something the first night. For some reason she thought her hopes were all in vain.

She sighed as the maids finished with her dress and one of them offered her the silver diadem she would wear for the ceremony. Edmund's mouth hung open as she emerged.

"You look wonderful, sister."

Christine flashed a sad smile and turned slowly. The dress began with a tight corset which was decorated with snow white pearls and continued with a beautiful white skirt. The soft materials clutched to her body softly but showing her curves. She had to admit her future husband chose the best possible dress for her. It was exactly what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

"Do you think I can do this?" she voiced her biggest fear.

"No, I don't think" he stood up and embraced the girl. "I know you can. Father would be so proud of you."

"I've always dreamed of him giving me away."

"I hope I'll be enough instead of him" Edmund smiled softly. "Look, I don't know this man, I don't think father did either but I know he is a good king and I would assume him to be a good person too."

A little white lie to make her soul a little bit calmer but neither did he believe himself. He heard the scandals.

Christine nodded half heartedly and released her brother.

"No matter what you can always come to us."

"I know, but now I'll have my own country and husband to tend to. Finally my big brother will have time for his little land."

They both smiled on their own joke and Edmund offered her arm to her.

"Is the beautiful bride ready? You'll be late if you don't get there soon."

"Edmund" she scolded. „A princess is never late; she arrives right when she wants to."

The man only laughed and he wished she could remain the same, always cheerful girl beside her husband that he used to know.


	2. He is strange

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2, sorry for the long wait. Oh and I'm still looking for a Beta. About the rate change. I haven't decided yet :D

* * *

Chapter 2

He is strange

The soft music in the background seemed so quiet that Erik almost couldn't hear it. The moment the doors opened he knew he was lost. When two olive green eyes looked at him he had to reject the urge to look around like an idiot in search for the lucky people who held the Angel's interest. Then he realized that the Angel was indeed his. His Angel, his Christine... at least she would be in minutes.

The girl was smiling brightly. Her eyes were sparkling, and to his surprise not because of tears. She seemed truly happy, like a real bride would. Her long oval face appeared glowing in the light which came from the windows of the cathedral. The white dress was showing off her beautiful body. Erik was breathless and speechless for a moment.

Edmund lead the girl to him and for the first time the pair looked at each other. The king began to search her eyes for traces of what she thought about him. She didn't seem surprised or terrified by the mask, or she could just hide it very well. He was grateful for that.

He offered his arm to her and Christine took it. The moment they touched each other a shudder run down Erik's spine. Compared to what he was expecting, this was amazing, a dream. He barely heard the voice of the bishop. All his thoughts were fixed on the girl.

Christine felt like her legs were made of jelly as her brother led her between the benches. All the gazes were upon her and only Edmund's supporting arm gave her some strength to remember, she was supposed to smile and be as charming as she could. She hoped she managed because inside she was cringing.

They were halfway when she finally gained the courage to look at her fiancé. The man she knew to be Erik was tall and he seemed graceful as he stood there waiting. His clothes were the finest she has ever seen. He looked like the statue of calmness and Christine had no idea how he did this.

However she almost stopped dead in her tracks as she realised what covered his face.

'_Why is he wearing a mask?'_

A black facade covered his face from his hairline to his upper lip. It looked so natural on him that she barely noticed it at first. He could have been born with it. The thought finally made her smile truly. She could imagine Erik as a little boy with the exact same mask, just a little smaller.

Her weak legs finally stopped in front of her fiancé and he offered her his arm. She had no idea why did he examine her so strangely but she smiled back. Erik seemed totally calm and determined as the royals should be. The girl swallowed, she knew she had to match him as better as she could. With her brightest and most graceful smile she turned to the priest and tried to listen. But all her thoughts were focused on the man beside her…the man whose gloved hand was warming her little hand.

"Erik James Francoise Destler, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife? To stay beside her in happiness, sorrow, health or illness until death tears you apart?"

The sudden voice of the priest woke Erik from his half-dreaming state and he slowly raised his head. He knew what he had to say.

"Yes, I do."

Christine shuddered as she heard his voice. It was deep and caressed her ears like flowing velvet.

"Christine Leanne Burton, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To stay beside him in happiness, sorrow, health or illness until death tears you apart?"

The girl swallowed once and tried to find her voice. Everything that happened in her life till that very moment, played in front of her.

"I do."

"You may be each other's shoulder to lean, on and best friend to talk to. From now you are the two people this country needs to be leaded by. Wear your names and crowns with pride. Think as two halves but in decision make one whole to choose the best. You are responsible for a whole land as much as for each other. In the name of Lord, now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Christine felt her heart beating in her chest as she turned to Erik. For a minute they both saw the uncertainty in the other's eyes. To the people in the room they seemed just as balanced as before but the two of them could see it. They were wearing the same masks after all.

Erik leaned forward and ignored his hammering heart. Kissing her for the first time with so many people watching was uncomfortable and emotionless. Not the way it should be between man and wife.

Christine first felt her husband's breath on her jaw, and then two lips were pressed against her mouth. It was a fake kiss, only to make everyone believe they were happy with the result. Soon it ended and Erik helped her up. Applause followed them as they walked out down the aisle.

Christine turned her face to the right to see her husband watching her closely. She had to admit, he was strange. There was no better word.

Outside the cathedral the crowd was even bigger. All the people were shouting and laughing for the "newlyweds", celebrating with them on their own way. The richest citizens were behind them, following them out the doors, the simple people were waiting outside throwing flowers all around them. Guards tried to keep them away from the pair who was heading to their carriage but one person got through.

"Madame?" came a soft voice.

Erik and Christine both turned to their left to see a little girl. A guard was there in a minute but after a glace from Erik he stayed back. After all what harm could a little, six-year-old girl mean?

"Yes, dear?" the girl smiled down.

"I... I wanted to give you this, Madame..." she held out a white rose. "To you and to our king."

Christine bent down and took the flower from the dirty little hand. Somehow the rose managed to remain clean and soft.

"I-I tore down the thorns" said the little girl.

"What's your name child?"

Christine looked up to see her husband smiling gently. She was surprised. He seemed so... hard and there he was, talking to a simple, blond girl.

"I'm... I'm Madeleine. M-my parents named me after your mother... Your Majesty."

"That's really kind of them" he nodded. "Thank you for the beautiful rose. I think it'll look quite beautiful in our room."

Little Madeleine nodded and a grin crept on her face. Christine couldn't hold back a small giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"Just... my brothers said you would probably throw it out. I said you would take it home, Your Majesty. It took me so long to make them perfect."

"You have more?" asked Christine as she watched the rose more closely. It looked wonderful. The petals were soft and the smell was heavenly.

"Before we continue this lovely conversation" Erik interrupted. "Let's get into the carriage, shall we? It's not that warm and I don't want you to catch anything, my lady."

For a minute his wife thought he just wanted to get away from the girl but Erik took the child's hand and lead her to the carriage too. Madeleine looked like she couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh of joy.

When they arrived a servant opened the door but didn't step forward to help Christine in. Erik took on this task.

"After you, my Lady."

"Thank you" she smiled and with his help she sat inside. Soon Madeleine joined her, and then Erik got inside.

The child sat across the carriage, while the newlyweds finally could keep a little distance behind the carriage's curtains. The man turned to his wife right when the carriage started up.

"I'm sorry if something was not to your liking."

"No, it was wonderful" she shook her head. "You... you did the uttermost to make it look like a real... wedding. I'm really grateful for that."

The man sighed softly. At least she was content with the wedding. Not with him, but that was better than nothing. He turned back to the girl.

"So, you said you grew this rose yourself."

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's... I do it when I have a little spare time. I love flowers."

"This rose is stunning" Christine smiled. "I wish I had more of them."

"I can bring you some, Madame" Madeleine offered. "My... my garden is not that big but maybe once in a month I can bring a bouquet... I know it's not much but these flowers need time to grow to be this pretty."

"As everything else" Erik nodded. All he could comprehend was that Christine wanted more of them and he wished to give her everything. "Child, what do you think? If you had a bigger garden, could you tend more? And bring some to us every week?"

"If I had time and my special scissors then I could. Every day, if it was required. But I don't think it's possible, Your Majesty. We... we couldn't afford."

The girl's face reddened and she looked at her shoes. Christine's heart fell, she felt sorry for the child.

"Do you think you could find a suitable spot in the royal garden?" Erik asked suddenly and both girls gasped. "You can talk to the gardener about what do you need. Equipment or even people to help you."

"But... me? Really me?" Madeleine's eyes turned round as a plate. She couldn't believe in her ears.

"Of course, my wife loves your rose" he turned to Christine and took the flower from her. "And I wish to have everything would bring her pleasure."

"Erik, you really don't have to..."

"Besides" he continued. "I believe you have a great talent. I don't want it to go to waste, and if you turn out to be the greatest gardener, then I wish this country to have you."

Madeleine simpered and nodded more than once.

"I... I would be so very, very grateful, Sir! I can bring you up roses and lilies and anything!"

Erik nodded and turned to his new wife. Christine was staring outside the window so she barely noticed when hesitant hands touched her hair. In the next minute the white rose was in her hair, matching her attire.

"Now it looks much better" Erik sat back.

"Oh... thank you."

A blush spread to her face. It was getting better and better, she thought cynically. She hardly noticed when he touched her. The best way to start a relationship.

"Christine" the man said softly. "I know it's... entirely uncomfortable and confusing but I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. After the dinner we can... sort this out."

"First let's survive the dinner and the celebration. Then we can… talk."

His bigger hand softly took hers and she shuddered. There was something about his touch. It was cold and warm at the same time.

"Listen to me; I don't know what they told you but anything you may have expected won't happen. Not tonight, I swear this."

The girl nodded half heartedly. A soft twitch indicated that they had arrived and the king turned to Madeleine.

"Child, run to the back gardens and search for a gardener. They'll probably send for me to confirm that I let you in. You'll get everything by tomorrow, I promise."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" she smiled childishly. "I promise to do only my best."

The man nodded and waited for the carriage's door to open. Madeleine jumped out and the pair followed her tiny form.

"Well… I didn't expect this" Christine admitted softly. Her husband raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"What did you expect?"

"I'm not sure. But not this."

"We don't know each other, surprises are on the way. I can turn out to be a harmless fool and you a stunning but not so smart doll."

The girl felt blood rush to her cheeks. That moment Erik would have lost at least 5 points if she was counting.

"On the other hand" the man continued as he took her arm. "I have a feeling that you'll remain the beautiful, clever angel you are now. For that, I'm more glad than anything."

"What makes you think I'm so… good?" she asked as she stepped on the ground.

"Not many people could have endured what you had today. Furthermore, you managed to look like you were happy."

"Would you be hurt if I admit that I wasn't?"

The question slipped out before she could think about it twice. She was nervous what would Erik say.

"No, I wouldn't. Neither was I. But for some more hours try to continue this game. I have no idea how you did this on the wedding but you must be a great actress."

Christine laughed softly. He wasn't that awful after all. He seemed to take things lightly and just as awkward, in this situation, as she was.

"The talent came with the diadem" she smiled.

"I just hope it won't make my crown disappear."

"I'll try to keep it under control. But you weren't that bad yourself."

"Thank you" Erik bowed. "Now, let's go inside, shall we?"

He turned her to face the palace as the carriage dispersed. He wanted them to arrive this way so she would only see the palace when he wanted her to. The sharp breath she took, sounded loudly even as the other people arrived behind them.

"Welcome home, my Lady" Erik whispered.


	3. She is sleeptalking

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who commented on the last chapter. I hope you'll like this one too. It's quite long ;) And big hugs for my beta PhantomMalevolence too :D

* * *

Chapter 3

She is sleep-talking

The palace looked like it was taken out from a fairy tale. Christine's breath was caught in her throat as she looked upon it. The many things that she knew about architecture, simply confirmed that this was one of the most sublime buildings of the world.

The sun's rays flashed on the windows giving a golden glow to the building. Christine couldn't even name the color of the walls. It was a dark shade of brown with a hint of crimson, and then, after a blink it appeared to be a lighter orange. Gigantic marble pillars embraced the main entrance where the enormous mahogany door stood proudly. She had no idea how the wings would open. Each one looked like it was weighing tons.

In front of the building there was a well-tended garden. Everything looked strictly organized. It was the proof that men could keep nature under control. Not a single flower grew too close to the walking-path.

"Do you like it?" Erik asked. He hoped she would. For a month's time, the servants, and every single living person in the palace, have been cleaning and packing in order to make everything look the best it could. Even the king cleaned his own study, which was something rare. The last time it happened, was when he was five and it contained nothing but drawing books and music instruments.

"It's amazing" Christine sighed. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I'm glad it pleases you."

They began to walk down the path and with every step Christine noticed something new. Little swallows on the trees, a pond hiding behind some bushes. Everything looked like something out of a dream.

"I'll get lost, I can tell."

"I doubt it" Erik chuckled. "But if you need help you can call for a servant in every room."

"Or, I'll just sit down and wait for my prince to save me" she smiled.

"Then you'll have to get lost around there" he pointed to the left side, around the second floor. "Do you see that window with the mosaic picture?"

"Is that a dragon?"

"My grandfather had a weird attraction toward Saint George and the Dragon story. He ordered a great painting but when it was ready they found out the door was too small to carry the canvas inside. They tried everything. My grandfather wanted to cut the picture, but nobody could tell where to cut it, because an important detail could have been destroyed. So he decided to put the painting into a spare room and had the dragon copied and put into a window. It's right behind the desk in my study now."

"Interesting" Christine smiled. "Does this castle have more stories?"

"Many more. A lifetime wouldn't be enough to write down all of them and I doubt we know all of them."

"I'm sorry I didn't learn about our palace" she meant the one back in her home.

"You can look around our library, since they arranged this whole marriage, my family tried to collect everything about the Burtons."

"Alright" Christine agreed and looked up.

They were standing in front of the entrance and she was excited to see the door open. With a quiet squeak the right side began to slide and the left followed soon. Now she could see the mechanisms which were able to move such weight.

"I've heard the building burned down not so long ago" Christine said as they stepped inside. In the middle there was a fountain. The sound of water was mixed with the music that came from inside.

"Yes. It happened sixteen years ago. We moved to a smaller place until the renovation was finished."

"Who designed the new outlook?"

Erik smiled but stayed quiet. He didn't know how to answer without sounding a little arrogant. This place was his masterpiece, at least in architecture.

"Well, it was designed by… me."

Christine turned her head in surprise. She didn't expect this from him, again.

"You? But you said it burned down sixteen years ago then you were only…"

"Thirteen" he nodded. "It was my hobby, when I had a little spare time I designed buildings. When my father began to search for a proper architecture I put my plans between the others. They choose that and since I kept the last page they had to believe it was made by me. That's the big story."

"It's still another good tale to pass down" Christine smiled. "Almost as good as the Dragon and your grandfather."

Erik nodded and they entered the ballroom. Christine had no idea when all those people arrived, but now the room was full of men dressed in evening suits and women in their beautiful gowns. They framed their path to the main table where two great chairs waited for them, the bigger for Erik and on its left side a smaller for Christine. They could see the numerous presents behind the chairs.

'_It's just like my sixteenth birthday' _Christine thought and fought the urge to roll her eyes. _'Concentrate, girl! Smiling, graceful, confident… Smiling, graceful, confident…Right leg, left leg, right leg, left leg…'_

She could feel Erik tense on her side and it made him more human in her eyes. A strange thought loomed in her head then. Was it possible that he took Madeleine with them so they didn't have to be alone in the carriage? Did he think it would have been too uncomfortable?

"My Lady" he led her to the chair and the girl sat down. She made sure her skirts didn't crinkle underneath her, she had to be perfect. And so the endless process began.

Never-ending line of Lords, Counts and their wives appeared before them to give their best wishes. After the forty-fifth name she knew it was impossible to remember everyone so she gave up the attempt. Fortunately the people seemed to decrease. After the last person – Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber – was introduced she stretched her fingers. Far too many mouths kissed it in the past one hour. Erik got up beside her and she followed.

"Thank you, for all your kind words my friends. My wife and I are deeply touched by your generousness. Now, in return, please join us in this banquet that my wife and me are holding for you."

Cheering followed the announcement and the royal pair sat back. Christine sighed.

"Hold on, it won't take much more time" Erik whispered.

"Only the dinner, then dancing, then a little talking and then dancing again" she nodded.

"Well, if we are clever enough we can skip most of the talking part and the more dancing."

"How?"

"Just watch."

She didn't know why, but Erik could convince her that he could get them out sooner or later. She hoped it would be sooner.

The servants brought in the meals one plate after the other. It was quite nice. Erik watched as his wife ate in silence, taking little portions from everything. This way it didn't look like she was eating much but she tasted everything. She kept this habit until they carried in the wedding cake.

"That's something" Christine laughed as she looked upon the dessert. It was huge.

There were at least 5 layers, all covered with white marzipan. The edges were decorated with little, brown and white chocolate leaves. Underneath there were different flavours, chocolate, raspberry, vanilla, lemon and everything you can imagine. Erik almost rattled when he saw what was placed on the top. Two little figures. He knew they ordered one from Christine's country to make sure it was similar to her but it was kept from him. So was his own which appeared to be a little more realistic than he hoped it would. The little Erik figure had the matching black mask on his face.

"It looks like you" Christine smiled as she examined the models. The enormous wedding cake was placed on a special base not much above the surface of the table. It still reached the height of the girl's breasts. "Shall we cut it up?"

Erik nodded and stood behind his wife so he could place his hand on hers. One of the maids gave Christine a knife so she could slice the cake.

"What taste would you like first?" Erik asked.

"Is there lemon, by any chance?"

The king looked up and the girl who handed the knife showed which layer was the lemon cake... the first and the biggest.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Of course."

Erik smiled down, he absolutely hated lemon cake but he didn't want to disappoint Christine. The girl felt a light pressure on her hand and the pointed blade dipped into the soft marzipan. Cutting their wedding cake was one more way to establish their marriage. Christine swallowed, only one thing left. The wedding night.

***

The door closed behind the two people as they stepped inside their room. The necktie found its way to the floor immediately.

"I didn't think you would get us out so soon."

Christine's comment, almost compliment, was followed by a painful moan as she tried to remove her shoes. Her poor toes were hurt. She danced with Erik for what felt like two hours. Actually it was only a half.

"I swear these celebrations should be forbidden" Erik added. "Make yourself comfortable. All your belongings were carried here."

The girl nodded and sat at the first chair she saw. She knew she had to free her limbs from the little feet-eating things. After she was finished with that task she finally looked around.

The room was big and... dark. The colors, everything were the darkest shade possible. But strangely it didn't make the room appear depressing, more likely rich and elegant.

Outside it was dark by now, so only the candles illuminated the place. Most of the furniture was made of mahogany except for the four-poster bed. That stood in the middle of the eastern wall, red baldachin covered the ebony frame. She quickly tore her gaze from it.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

Erik was standing not far, next to another door.

"Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

Two minutes later the water was flowing into the bathtub so Erik sat at his desk. It was going to be a long night and he had a feeling he wouldn't sleep much. They had to sort things out, especially one.

Inside Christine was thinking the same as she got out of the tub. She had bathed herself at least ten times that day, but she didn't want to go to bed without bathing one last time. Her white nightgown carried the scent of her old room. Somehow, she felt like it had become the scent of another country, another life... at least what remained of it.

Erik raised his head as he heard footsteps. Soon his Angel arrived at the doorway in a long gown. She looked beautiful. He could barely concentrate on the words that left her mouth.

"I'll wait for you."

"You can sit or lay down, I'll be quick" he promised then disappeared towards the bathroom.

Christine looked around and found her husband's necktie close to the door. An inside urge told her to pick it up, but her conscience told her to run to the window and get out with the help of the necktie. She followed the first. The material was still warm from Erik's body heat the girl established as the turned it between her fingers.

_'Is this what other wives do?'_ she wondered as she placed it on a chair. _'Cleaning up after their husbands? Or they like doing it...'_

She walked to the bed. The pillows and warm covers were too tempting to be denied. She just wanted to curl up by the head when the covers moved.

Christine blinked and then watched more carefully... again! Like something was underneath. She was relieved when the doors opened and Erik stepped inside the room.

"Uhm... I know I'm new here, but... is it normal for your bed to breathe?" she turned to him, expecting to be treated as some kind of lunatic. But Erik only frowned.

"It's normal, as long as it's..." two short whistles left his mouth and with a groan the covers raised. "As long as it's Cerberus…who by the way should be outside."

Christine swallowed. The animal which left the bed fitted the palace in size and his owner in color. The big black Doberman crossed the room with surprising elegance to stand in front of Erik. His fur was midnight black, only the ending of his pointed ears and his right paw looked like they were covered with chocolate.

"I'm sorry, he must have sneaked inside. I'll take him to the garden."

"No, please" Christine cut him off." He is really... magnificent."

"Thank you, you like dogs?"

Christine watched as Erik bent down and petted Cerberus' head. He seemed to enjoy because he threw himself on his back and waited for someone to scratch his stomach. It was so hardly imaginable that such an animal could act like a harmless puppy.

"Yes, I do. I love cats too and... Well, mostly everything."

"You can find some feline here" Erik explained and then got up from the animal's side.

For a minute they watched at each other. It was clear they had no idea what they could do with the situation. Finally Christine went to the bed and made herself comfortable by the headboard. It was confirmed, the pillows were really as soft as they looked like. Meanwhile the man went to his desk and sat on it in a very un-royal-like manner. Cerberus followed him without hesitation. When his owner was present he didn't leave his side, no matter how curious he was about the female in the room. Nobody entered the Master's bedroom except the two of them.

The girl pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. As a princess she was prepared for this day but not like this. She always imagined that her husband would... simply send her to bed, be done with her then that's all. But Erik was different.

"Any idea where to start?" the manly chuckle surprised her.

"Not the slightest."

"Well... right now we don't know much about each other, and you know more about me. So... would you enlighten me?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

Christine looked around. She couldn't think about anything as special as building a palace or anything Erik told about him. There was her hobby of course, but she liked to keep that as a secret. She knew she had to come up with something... quickly.

"I talk when I sleep."

The moment she blurted out she wanted to slap herself.

_'Great girl… that's exactly something to say to your husband! How can I be such an idiot?!'_

But to her surprise Erik only smiled and nodded.

"And how do you know it?"

"I was little" she began. "When I managed to deluge my room. I wanted to tend to my own plants and I thought it would be much easier to run water in my bathtub and just dip the watering can inside when I needed more water. I didn't count that some plants were high so I built a little ladder from my books. The only problem was that I left the water running and it left the tub. When I saw it actually flowing into my room, I screamed. I thought I would drown even though it was no more than some drops."

Christine smiled on the memory. Her five-year-old self was terrified.

"Soon some servants arrived to save me but they had to carry out the damaged things. Most of my books and some rugs got ruined. I was so frightened I slept with my father that day. He told me that I spoke in my dream. Sometimes just mumbling but sometimes I said full sentences. So that's the big story. Your turn!"

Erik cleared his throat to fight the laughing. He hoped to hear if she really did speak in her sleep.

"Well... there is not much more. I don't sleep too much."

"Surely there must be. What do you enjoy doing?"

It really looked like she wanted to get to know him and that warmed Erik's heart. Actually he was very curious too. But he didn't want to tell her what he really enjoyed doing, what he did when he couldn't sleep at night-time.

"Well, as I told you before I design and spend my spare time in the library."

"What do you like to read?"

"I prefer... dramas. Shakespeare, Dante, also Goethe."

"The Sorrows of Young Werther is really good."

"My favorite is Faust. You enjoy reading too?"

Christine nodded with a smile. It was easy and entertaining to talk to him and that eased her nerves.

"Yes, especially the Bronte sisters. The Professor and Jane Eyre by Charlotte, or Wuthering Heights by Emily."

"You have an excellent taste" the man smiled softly. Christine blushed at the compliment. "But as much as I enjoy this conversation, I'm afraid we have more pressing problems which must be solved."

"I know..."

They both went silent. After all, how would you start such a conversation?

"Let's see what we have right now" Christine offered as she looked at Erik. "From today we are... almost married."

The man nodded and waited for her to continue. His wife swallowed and went on.

"You are twenty-nine, right? So… I guess the most important matter is... to have an heir."

Another nod reassured her but her confidence was running out.

"After today I have no idea what to expect..." she confessed.

"What were you expecting?"

"Not you" she said with a smile. "I mean... right now it looks easier to have a husband who would just... be done with me and that's all. It wouldn't be better, just... I guess I was getting myself ready for that, mentally, and not for a... a person who can actually act like a gentleman."

Erik sighed and his gaze wandered from her to Cerberus. He was lying calmly at his feet.

"Let's get comfortable with just being together, sleeping together."

"But... you'll need an heir soon."

"Yes, I'll but that doesn't make you an object. I didn't even expect to marry one day, either way it'll be fine."

Christine looked down. What did she do to deserve this? In the most frightening way it was better than what she waited for.

"Let's move on" Erik offered to break the uncomfortable silence. "What more do we have?"

"I guess it's your and my schedule. I was told that the coronation would be next week."

"Are you ready to be a queen?" the man looked up with a puzzling look.

"I think I am" she smiled but a yawn followed soon.

"You are tired" Erik stated. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Is there a short and easy day when you were born to be a king or queen?"

"Good point" he nodded as he got off the bed. Cerberus stood right then.

"Before we sleep... he is not wild is he?"

"If you would be more comfortable I can take him out."

The girl shook her head and got off the bed. Cerberus looked curious about her but Erik's hand on his head kept him in place. Christine stood in front of him and let him sniff her hand. To both of their surprise, the dog friendly pushed his head into her palm. The king was surprised to say the least. His dog didn't take strangers well; however, with Christine he seemed happy and harmless. Somehow that calmed him. If Cerberus approved of Christine, then she was the best he could have gotten.

"He is really friendly" the girl giggled as Cerberus rubbed his head against her stomach as a cat would.

"He is..."

Christine looked up at Erik; he was much more taller than her, how didn't she notice it until now? As soon as he offered his hand, the girl took it and they turned to the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable" Erik gestured toward the bed.

He watched as the girl settled down under the warm covers and he went around the bed to the other side. Christine pulled up the blanket for him so he could get easily beside her. After Erik blew off the last candle, only the moonlight sneaked through the window, illuminating the room. The two people were lying on their backs, only some inches between them. They both knew they wouldn't sleep much that night. They were too distracting for each other.


	4. Letters and friends

**A/N: **I think I uploaded this part quite soon :) I hope you'll like it. Again thanks for my beta, and I'm not sure if I've mentioned that i don't own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Leroux, Andrew Llyod Webber, Susan Kay, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4

Letter and friends

_Dear Edmund,_

_First of all, I'm really sorry for not writing sooner. I was quite busy with..._

Christine sighed and put down her pen. How could she explain it? Her stupidity was the cause of everything. Within a week she managed to get a friend, fight with Erik, at least ten times, loose her friend, slap Erik and flirt with the man she insisted on helping. Oh, and let us not forget about getting Erik almost killed! Another sigh left her lips and she took her quill again.

_I was quite busy with ruining everything. Oh, Edmund I wish you could be here to help me! I have no idea what to do anymore! Everything is my fault. It's been only a week, I'm not even queen yet and I've already destroyed everything. _

_Let me tell you everything because I feel like it will drive me crazy if I keep it inside me any longer. I know I can trust you, brother._

_It all began the day after the wedding..._

Christine woke up to the sound of the drapes being pulled open. A flash of light hit her eyes, and she pulled the covers up. She didn't want to get up yet. All night she had been tossing and turning. She knew Erik did just the same thing.

Around three in the morning they managed to crash their foreheads together. It was rather ridiculous. Christine was in a half-sleeping state, so she didn't even realised where she was. Then she saw Erik jumping up and her memories came back. For ten minutes she did nothing but laugh uncontrollably. Somehow, she was sure it didn't affected Erik the way it should have. But she had no idea how he loved hearing her laughter, even under such circumstances.

"Madame" a young maid - who barely looked fifteen, with big, blue eyes and brown hair - went to her bedside. "His Majesty wishes you good morning and says he is very sorry for not being able to wait for your awakening, but he had to go and didn't want to wake you."

Christine nodded sleepily.

"I chose your dress for today if you didn't have anything else in mind, Madame" came up a voice behind the first maid. The other maid was taller and a little bit older than Christine.

"No, I didn't" she answered and stretched out. "What's the time?"

"It's eight in the morning."

Christine nodded. She really had to get out of bed. While the maids helped her dress up she wondered where Erik could be. She wanted to talk to him, since she had no idea what she had to do. As soon as the light blue dress was fixed on her she sat down at the dressing table.

"How would you like your hair, Madame?" the younger maid asked while the other began to change the bedclothes.

The one who was making the bed pulled abruptly the blankets fully down. Christine, who saw it from the mirrors, frowned, as she knew - even if she has never made her bed - that this action was not necessary. Unless, the maid wanted to see the sheets. On one hand she was only being reasonable; if anything had happened that night she would have to change them. But she could also feed her curiosity.

"I think it will be enough to tie them loosely" she answered and turned her gaze to her own reflection.

The maid brushed her curls gently and Christine relaxed a little. The news would leave the bedroom in less than an hour's time. She was sure of it.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jane, Madame" the girl replied. "And the other girl is Mary."

"It's nice to meet you."

"My pleasure, Madame" Jane smiled.

"Do you know, by any chance, where my husband is?"

"Right now?" she thought a little about it. "Around this time he is usually out with his eight knights. They are training."

"Eight knights?" Christine asked.

"Yes" Jane sighed. "His Majesty's best men in the court. They are all well trained. They get up every morning and go out to keep themselves in shape. They are the cleverest, most handsome men in this place."

Christine giggled along with Jane. She already loved that girl. But Mary didn't seem so happy about it.

"Don't bore her Highness with you silliness, Jane!"

"She really does not bore me" Christine smiled. "Actually I want to hear more about these knights."

"Well, the king chose them years ago. I think he would have liked to have Cardinal Thomas in the company but he is too old for such thing. They are the men who would risk their lives for your husband or you."

Christine's hair was made by the time Jane finished the explanation and the girl stood up.

"Can you help me, Jane? I would like to eat something before I start this day."

"Of course, Madame. You breakfast is waiting in the breakfast room."

Christine was eager to follow her, as she led her though the corridors. Each door was followed by another until they reached the breakfast room's door.

The breakfast room was comfortable and it could serve at least ten people comfortably. The food was as heavenly as the previous night's meal was. Christine knew she would be able to get used to this kind of life easily. Who couldn't?

_Until this point, that day seemed perfect. Everything went on nicely. So I decided I would go out to see those famous knights for myself._

Erik tuned his white stallion so he was facing his men. The sun threw heated rays toward them. All of them wore only shirts and pants, but still, it felt like they were in an oven.

"Alright, one more turn, on the jumping fields then you can go to women, to tend to your injuries" the king announced. Approving groans came from the eight men.

"And finally, you have one for yourself, too" grinned one of them.

"The one you are talking about so low-keyed is soon to be your queen" Erik reminded him. "So I would advise you to choose your words better the next time, Phillip."

"I didn't mean anything which would hurt or offend her. I just wanted to annoy you."

Erik only shook his head and laughed with the others. Phillip**,** the youngest member of the company**,** was always glad that he could tease his king without being punished. Actually he was the one who could make them laugh anytime.

"Really, Erik, tell us something. We all saw she is beautiful but… what did she say about…" he gestured toward his own face. "You know."

The man sighed. They usually shared everything**,** which made them stronger in a strange way. They knew each other's thoughts and it helped when they had to work together.

"Well, it didn't come up yet" he said finally.

"What?" Phillip laughed. "You two couldn't be that busy the whole night."

Any normal man's blood would have frozen by the look Erik sent him. As I said, any normal man's, not Phillip's.

"If you really want to know, we were."

Most of the men were quiet for a little while until James reminded them that they were to be free after one more exercise. Within ten minutes they were ready and they all got off the horses.

"Are we meeting this afternoon?" asked Phillip.

"I don't think so" Erik shook his head as he pulled down the saddle. His white stallion blew toward him gratefully. "Good boy, now you can have some fun too."

"Then tomorrow morning?" James demanded. He was already cleaning his horse's fur.

"I believe it would be the best to start with fencing. We haven't done that since last Monday" Remus reminded them. The originally Italian man stepped beside his king. "It's my turn with you."

"Are you ready to have yourself defeated?" Erik grinned. He may seem the thinnest in the group but he was definitely the best. That was one of the reasons why his men respected him.

"King, I can see a beautiful, young wife coming" Phillip shouted. "I also can tell that she won't be pleased by your smell if you don't do something soon."

"Shut up, brother" Maverick grinned at him.

Christine reached them, by the time they were all done tending to the horses. She had to tell she was really impressed by the court's stallions, they were beautiful animals. She had to hold back a giggle. Somehow the little time she spent with Jane affected her in a strange way. The girl seemed so careless all the time.

"Good morning, gentlemen, Erik" she smiled when she stopped beside the fence.

"Good morning, My Lady."

"Good morning, Madame" the knights followed.

"I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. I'm sorry, I couldn't join you."

"Yes, it was just wonderful. I do hope we can spend the dinner together" his wife smiled.

All the knights looked at each other. Was there any problem with them, or the happy newlyweds were really that forced?

"Erik, would you introduce me?"

"I would, but I don't think it's the best time. We've been working all morning."

The girl laughed filling the air with her sweet voice. Now the men really didn't have any idea why did Erik seem so tense around his wife.

"I think that doesn't matter."

"Well, fine then" Erik nodded and they let go of the animals.

All the knights came out from the railed off space, and stood in line before the young woman. The king went to her side.

"So, first let me introduce James Sullivan" he led her to the first man. James was not much taller than Christine herself, but by the way he held her hand to kiss it she could tell he had unimaginable strength.

"It's really nice to meet you, Madame" he smiled.

"My pleasure."

"They are Maverick and Phillip" Erik led her to the brothers. Maverick had a long beard while Phillip looked like an oversized boy.

"Remus."

"It's a real pleasure to have such a beautiful flower in our country, my lady."

"Also amateur poet" Erik rolled his eyes but Christine immediately got excited.

"Really? Do you have any poems or tales that I could read?"

"I believe you can find some here and there. Erik also has one book at least, if he didn't throw it away."

"I really hope he didn't. I'm curious about your **'**art**'** now."

"If he did, I'll make sure you get some pages" he promised.

"Thank you, Remus."

Erik led her to the last four people. The one in front of whom they stood, was broad shouldered and his head looked like it was on fire. When he grinned at Christine, she could see that he almost had more ears than teeth.

"Charles Gilles at your services, Madame" he laughed. Christine had no idea why, but he seemed the only one she could imagine as a carrying father despite his looks.

John and Fréderick were twins. Both looked like thin rods put together. Their bones looked ready to break by a stronger grip. But they were kind and Christine was amused each time they finished each other's sentences. George was left as the last one and he actually surprised Christine. He was barely reaching her shoulders. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was some kind of grumpy dwarf.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Madame Christine" his voice only proved otherwise. She could imagine rocks' voice to be so deep and calm.

"I think it's time we go back" Erik said slowly.

"Alright, it was really nice to meet you all, gentlemen."

They all nodded toward her and as soon as the pair was out of sight the men looked at each other.

"Is it just me or they are extremely tense and polite with each other?" asked John.

"Well, I think it's not that surprising" Remus frowned. "I don't envy them. I mean, they didn't even know each other and now they have to work together, be seen together, and share a room. They had no choice if they wanted the other one in their lives."

Most of them nodded in approval. Only Fréderick looked doubtful.

"Erik should be thankful, at least. Christine is beautiful and nice. I don't think Erik could have gotten such a girl with that mask of his."

"That's rude and almost high treason toward Erik" Maverick reminded him. "Leave them alone, I'm sure they will sort things out."

His friends nodded at this, and soon they were off to do what Erik had told them, each one of them found peace in his woman's arms.

"Did you sleep well?" Erik asked as they walked though the gardens.

"I did, when we managed to sleep" she smiled at him. "Your men are really… they all seem kind."

"We have been together since we were children. Well**,** the most of us" he nodded. "And they are enthralled by you. Which is not a surprise."

Christine blushed and looked down. She was enjoying her time with Erik. So**,** it wasn't that bad after all. As soon as they reached the Entrance Hall they stopped.

"Will you wait for me here?" her husband asked.  
"Of course" there were some people around, mostly maids but she could see some other people cross.

Erik was just about to leave when an older man stopped by them.

"I can see you are getting along fine" he smiled at them.

"Thomas! What were you thinking? Preparing me, then not even coming to my wedding?" Erik raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Oh! But I did come to your wedding; I just didn't come to the celebration afterwards. I prayed for you in my chambers, you know." Christine could see a mischievous glint in his eyes and Erik noticed it too.

"Of course, my friend. Then permit me to introduce you my wife."

Christine couldn't miss the way that Erik seemed more eager to let her talk to this man than his knights. However, she didn't assume anything.

"My dear, this is Cardinal Thomas."

"I'm sorry for not greeting you right when you arrived, Christine. But I do hope our king didn't make a fool out of himself. He is capable of doing so."

"So far he is managing nicely" Christine smiled. She already liked this man and it seemed he was a true friend to Erik. "But I promise to tell you as soon as he does something ridiculous."

"Wonderful! This palace has been so boring lately, I'm glad to see a new face finally."

Erik touched his wife's arm softly.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right back and we can go for a walk."

"Alright, I'll be here and talk about you with Monsieur Thomas" she nodded.

"I'd prefer if you didn't…"

Erik didn't even finish his sentence. He knew it would be useless.

"So, Christine, how do you like our Erik?" asked Thomas as they settled on a bench by the wall of the hall.

"Under these circumstances… I think I should consider myself really lucky. Erik has been nothing but kind and patient with me so far."

"Well, I didn't expect less from him. You have nothing to be afraid of. But I must warn you about one thing, child" Thomas' voice turned serious. "I'm sure you noticed his mask."

The girl nodded, waiting for him to continue. She was sure it was not some kind of artistic habit or a simple joke. No, Erik was far too serious for doing such things. Last night she played with the possibilities while they were lying beside each other, but her result was not heartwarming.

When the Cardinal spoke again his voice was full of concern.

"I'll only ask you not to touch it and try to avoid the subject while you are with him. Later today, or soon, when we are alone, I'll tell you more about it. But do not mention this to him."

"Of course" she nodded.

"Actually I'm only sharing this because he's been a great friend to me for a long time. But you must understand. Even if it's not my place to tell, I do because I know he would never do so. I think you two are already tense enough around each other. There is no need for more conflicts."

"I completely understand and thank you for telling me."

"You are welcomed, child. Now let's stop talking about such serious matters. Tell me, do you like our modest palace?"

There was a hint of amusement in his voice and Christine had to smile. The place was anything but modest. But she wasn't the only one who noticed this. Another person stood beside them.

"Oh Thomas, you and your well chosen words. I could hardly call this place anything but magnificent and rich."

They both looked up to see who came beside them. A young woman with long, blonde hair laughed. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness as the Cardinal and Christine stood up to greet her.

"I'm Megan Devazier. Well, I used to be, at least" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Christine nodded.

"Meg, have you not learnt that it's rude to eavesdrop?" Thomas frowned.

"True, true, I'll confess it on Sunday, I swear" she smiled at the man. He only shook his head.

"You are, Megan, a terrible one of the women."

"Thank you" she blushed. "But you know, Cardinal, it is as much a sin to offer flattery as to accept it."

"Don't even listen to her, Christine. She fell, headlong, when she was a baby… more than twice."

Both women laughed, and then, all of them sat down.

"So what are you doing here, Megan?" Christine asked curiously.

"No Megan, please! Simply Meg. I really dislike these formalities."

"Finally someone else! I hate it too; it's so tiring to hear it attached to every single sentence."

"Alright, then I promise I'll never call you "Your" or "Her Majesty" or something like this. Even when you are the queen."  
Christine grinned happily.

"Just don't let my husband hear it. I'm not sure if he takes this matter the same way."

"Do not worry; I think our king should be enchanted by you. True to be told, now you are the youngest and the most beautiful of the women in the castle. He should be an obedient little puppy."

"How can you talk like this?" Christine giggled.

"Easily, I…"

"Cannot bite your tongue for a second?" said someone from above.

Erik looked a little bit displeased. At least to Christine who was getting to know him. It was not his face which told her, but his posture, his voice. Right now he seemed tensed.

"Your Majesty" Meg stood up, followed by Christine and Thomas.

"Back from the country, Madame Devazier?" he asked slowly. "What a delight… I assumed you would stay away for a little longer."

"If my presence is so bothersome for you, maybe you should have never insisted on bringing me here."

"The reason why you came here was your marriage. I had nothing to do with that."

His voice was sharp and cold as he talked to Meg. Christine had no idea what was the matter between them.

"Of course, Your Majesty" she nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I still have unpacking to do. I've just arrived. Goodbye, Christine."

"I hope we can talk again, soon" she smiled. "What are you doing this evening?"

"I have nothing too special to do."

"Then would you meet me in the library? I could use a little woman-company."

"Alright" Meg nodded. "I'll be there."

"Goodbye Christine" Thomas said. "I'll send a letter as soon as I have a little time."

"I'll be patient and keep in mind what you said" she promised.

Erik could only listen. He had a feeling that in the last thirty minutes, while he was changing, these three talked a lot. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Especially when it came to Meg. He knew he had to talk to Christine.

"Shall we go?" he asked suddenly.

His wife nodded and took his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a place outside that you'd like" he answered.

Christine closed her eyes as soon as the sun hit her face outside. She had a feeling that Erik could lead her everywhere without letting her fall. The question was if he would do that.


	5. Surprises of the midnight

Chapter 5

Surprises of the midnight

_Where did I __stop__ last time? Oh yes, so we went __for__ a walk __at__ the gardens and it turned out to be quite interesting, my dear Edmund. _

"Erik?"

The man slowly turned to his wife. They had been walking for quite some time now, but they were both occupied with their thoughts. So, it almost surprised him that she was still beside him.

"Why were you so... tensed around Meg?"

The man sighed. This was not a subject he wanted to talk about right now.

Actually, in his eyes Meg was one really unique woman. Her confidence and sauciness made her charming in many men's eyes. However, Erik was never one of them. He had to admit though, that despite the days she was up for a little argument, he liked it when they could talk like civilized human beings. His only problem was that he didn't want to see Meg around Christine…at least not until they consummated their marriage. That blonde found an amazingly sly way to avoid such an event with her husband.

"She is way too irreverent for her own good. I'll be honest with you, I'm not happy about you meeting her."

"She was nothing but nice. Besides, I think it's my decision who I wish to meet" Christine said. The temperature fell between them.

"Yes, it is. I only stated my opinion."

"What is it you can hold against her?"

"It doesn't matter, Christine, and I didn't want to walk with you so we could talk about Megan Devazier."

The girl could see his reasons. She simply nodded and leaned against his arm.

Erik was surprised at first. Why would she touch him voluntarily? Their arms were already tangled, but she didn't have to. He was about to tell her when he finally noticed that he enjoyed her warm body pressed against his arm.

The soft air blowing around them and the beautiful birdsong calmed their nerves. Everything was peaceful. He knew the path they took to be usually deserted.

For an unknown reason, most of the people walked toward the pond, or the forest. Even the avenue with the large oak-trees seemed to lure more people than the long-forgotten rose garden.

Erik remembered the time when it was still well-looked-after and there were couples everywhere. A young girl sat with her lover on a bench, a few feet away an older couple walked peacefully in silence. Now as he thought back, he understood why they were so quiet...they knew and loved each other enough and could feel comfortable even without talking.

He remembered young men searching for the most beautiful flowers so they could give them to their sweetheart. Even poets went out to write about love and freedom while the sun set behind the bushes.

Now, only the fading scent of roses remained in this place.

Most of the flowers and plants had gone wild without being tended. Some of the old stone benches looked like they were consumed by the greenery. He could hardly make out the crossing paths now. Once, they used to make a maze which would hide the lovers from everyone else's eyes.

Erik was present a time, when a father found his daughter with her lover. That wasn't a pretty scene.

"Where are we?" Christine breathed. She smelled the divine scent as they walked though some of the paths.

"This used to be the Rose Garden. It was really beautiful when I was a child."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know when it was abandoned. I remember coming out here one last time before my coronation but then I didn't have the time. When I noticed its state, it was already too late. No one came here again."

"How can such a beautiful place go wasted?" Christine wondered as she untangled her arm from Erik's. He actually shuddered when the air - which seemed colder now – hit his arm.

Erik watched as she noticed a blossom close to them and bent down a little to smell it. She put her hair behind her ear to prevent it from falling in her eyes. She seemed glowing in the daylight.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered as her nose almost touched the velvet petals.

Erik agreed. The whole scene in front of him was indeed beautiful.

Christine's dark brown curls fall down on the right side of her head and he could see her profile clearly. Her lips curled up in a soft smile. Her eyes seemed as green as the bushes.

As soon as she stood up fully, she became aware of Erik's gaze on her. He looked like he was captivated. The girl couldn't hold back a smile as he walked to her and without any questions she let him embrace her form. His hands were on the curve of her backside as she looked up at him.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

All of a sudden all the tension between them was gone… the uncomfortable type of tension to be exact, so another could take its place. A very different type of tension.

"Mind if I kiss you?" he breathed. Her eyes told him everything. He saw her lips parting softly and he bent down to catch her mouth.

A loud bang woke them from the dreamy state and Erik immediately decided that burning alive would be the perfect punishment for whoever bothered them. They were so close! Only one more inch and he could have touched those soft lips with his. But Christine had already untangled herself from him - again - and he was left with a feeling of loss.

"I-I'm so sorry..." came a quiet voice.

"It's alright, dear" Erik heard his wife's cheerful voice. How could she compose herself so fast?

"I really didn't mean to... I had no idea anyone would be here..."

"It's fine, really" Christine smiled down at Madeleine. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I found this place yesterday, Madame" she answered as she collected her little can. "I can't believe that this pretty area is abandoned. So... since H-his Majesty said I could work anywhere, I chose this. The gardeners didn't mind..."

She turned red again as Erik finally looked at her. It was clear she didn't mean to surprise them like this.

"Well, I certainly hope you'll do your magic in this place."

"I shall." she promised.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Christine curiously. "I can talk about politics but when it comes to gardening, I am lacking the knowledge."

For a second Madeleine only blinked. It sounded so weird. A woman who didn't know when to water the flowers or how to cut down the spiny branches of a bush, it seemed weird to her. But then she began to explain everything and soon Christine understood.

Erik watched as the two girls took care of every single flower in the little place they had time to fix. But after an hour he had to remind Christine to get going.

"Alright" she stood up with a sigh. "I really enjoyed this."

"I saw" Erik smiled. She was covered with a little dirt and even some leaves managed to get into her hair. She looked lovely.

"I must look terrible…"

Christine looked down on herself and blushed. Her dress was ruined. She wasn't thinking, again. But Erik only laughed softly, stood before her and pulled the little green thing from her hair.

"I still prefer to see roses here."

"Here it is" Madeleine smiled up at him and handed him a rose. This time, the flower had a light pink color.

"Thank you."

As soon as he secured it on Christine's hair, he took her hand and they said goodbye to Madeleine.

Their walk back was calm and it seemed shorter than it did the first time. As soon as they were back, Erik kissed her knuckles softly. They knew they would meet in their bedroom next time.

"Where can I find you in case I need you?" Christine asked.

"I think I'll be in the board-room" he answered. "I'll see you soon."

The girl smiled and turned around. She could feel Erik's gaze on her as she walked toward the wing their bedroom was in. This walk did, without a doubt, nothing but good to them. Maybe they were making progress.

_I can't believe how blind I was when I thought it would be so easy. It was comforting to believe that everything was going so well. _

_That evening I got my answer why Erik didn't like the idea of me and Meg talking. First I was honestly __affronted he could assume me doing such… Now, after everything has happened, he was right. I didn't notice how close I was to that sin…_

When Christine finally found the library Meg was already inside with a book on her lap. She noticed that her company arrived as soon as steps echoed among the bookcases. Christine was greeted by Meg's bright smile.

"Good evening" she sat down in a comfortable armchair beside the blonde.

"Good evening. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

They just looked at each other for a short time. Then they ended up giggling. This is what friendship-for-the-first-time means. They both leant forward like they were about to share secrets.

"So, tell me everything I need to know for surviving" Christine grinned.

"Of course. Since you are going to become the Queen and naturally you'll have to keep Erik for yourself, I'm going to tell you about the dangerous women first."

The brunette nodded eagerly as she put her hair behind her ear. She knew she would never be able to live on without this information.

"So, the first and most dangerous enemy is Carlotta Giudicelli. She is from Italy and has been here for the last four years. She is not married but when she wants something, she does everything to get it. If she finds a more powerful man that the one she already has, she just moves on to him. I think she wants Erik."

"That's unequivocal." Christine nodded. "What does she look like?"

"She is not a great beauty, but she definitely is exotic for our country. Her voice is unbearable, so sweet and high at the same time. Pure torture for everyone's ears. She is tall and always dresses in clothes which attract more attention to her. She usually looks like a fat peacock" Meg giggled softly.

"I can imagine. Do you think I… she could… get my place?"

Meg thought for a minute and then shook her head.

"I can't say anything for sure. I think you were closer to Erik in the first place than she could ever be‚ but there are no rules for Carlotta. You have to be very careful and keep Erik close to you."

Christine nodded but bit the inside of her mouth. How could she keep Erik close to her? That was a big question which needed an answer.

"About the others…"

The future Queen listened carefully to her new friend and after two hours of endless talking they finally decided to go to sleep. Meg helped Christine in finding her bedroom. Their laughter filled each corridor they passed, but not many people paid attention.

As soon as they reached the Royal Wing, the brunette turned to Meg.

"I hope to see you soon."

"I believe our meetings would be inevitable. Well, unless your King decides it would be better to keep us apart."

"I still have no idea why he is upset about this." Christine shook her head. "I asked him but he didn't give me a straight answer."

"Oh that's not a secret" Meg's eyes glowed with happiness. "Actually, he is not the only one who would keep a five-step distance from me."

The younger girl was surprised.

"And why is that, if I may ask?"

"Yes, you may. Well, I was brought here to get married, just like you did. But my husband was an old, evil man, not an honest one like Erik, and I decided to fight him. So, before he could force me, I found myself a gallant knight who was willing to become my lover. It was quite obvious I was cheating on him. But I can't say anything really bad about him, he left me money, he took care of everything for me. He actually said he hoped I could find someone for myself one day."

"You really did that?" Christine was spellbound. How could Meg have the nerve to do such a scandalous thing?

"Mark my word" she smiled. "You may condemn me now, but I never regretted it once."

"Well… I think I can live with it" she nodded and embraced her new friend. As they parted she could see the amusement in the blonde's eyes.

"Don't tell Erik about what I'm going to say now!"

"I promise."

"If I had been sent here for Erik, I would have never thought about doing such thing. Our king is too good for such treatment."

They both giggled. It was true. Then Meg's face became serious for the first time.

"I really meant this, Christine. Erik and I may not be best friends, but I don't want to see him hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him" Christine straightened.

Meg nodded slowly in silence and then a soft smile appeared on their lips once again.

"Good night, Meg."  
"Good night, Christine" she grinned and turned on her heels.

_This little scene was soon forgotten. But it came to my mind on that night, and I broke the first promise I've ever made to Meg. It makes me sick..._

Inside the bedroom Cerberus was sleeping peacefully at the bed's end, while his master was sitting with his back against the headboard.

When the door opened the king didn't even raise his head from the book he was reading. Christine only smiled. He was manifestly lost in the story. As quickly and quietly as she could she went to the bathroom and changed.

Meanwhile, Erik pulled the covers beside him. He did notice her coming in, but the book referred to a political issue that was similar with the one confronting him this period. He just couldn't put it down. By the time he finished reading; Christine was lying beside him, propped on her elbow and watching him.

"What were you reading?"

"Nothing interesting" he sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm in need of advice."

"About what?"

"French authority... independence" he answered.

"They want complete control?" Christine asked.

Her husband nodded tiredly.

"Are you considering a diplomatic solution?"

"I would prefer that. If there was a war**,** we would have no chance. Well**,** with the help of the Prussians we could but... That would only cause more trouble."

"Then" she pushed herself up. "Do not think about it now. You can rest a little and maybe you'll dream about the perfect solution."

"I hope. How was your... evening?"

"It was good" she smiled. She knew she had to tell him that she knew.

"You don't need anything?"

"No" she shook her head. "But, Erik, when I talked to Meg, she told me something."

The man closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect. She could feel anything from offended to happy.

"I just... would it persuade you if I said I wouldn't do anything like that?" she asked softly.

Erik couldn't believe her abilities again. How could she ask such a question with so much sincerity and innocence in her voice?

"Yes, it would" he opened his eyes.

"Then you know everything I wanted to tell you."

Christine smiled in relief as she laid back. This time it was Erik who watched her. Her brown curls around her head - like a chocolate halo - seemed soft, and his hand somehow found a long lock of hair and he began to play with it. Christine didn't mind.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, but you know you owe me..."

"Do I?" he was surprised. He couldn't remember anything.

"You... wanted to kiss me in the garden" she whispered softly and a blush spread on her cheeks. "But you didn't."

"Oh really? So now you would like me to finish what I've started?"

"If you would be so kind" she smiled.

Erik only nodded and rolled partly on top of her. Christine looked up at him as he lowered his head and touched his lips with hers. They had no idea how kissing a stranger could feel so... right? It felt right, like it was meant to be this way. Erik felt two arms close around his neck and this encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Christine didn't protest. She enjoyed it as much as he did.

Erik's hands were coming alive**,** and while he balanced himself on his left arm, his palm gently cupped the back of Christine's head. He felt fingers running though his black hair when someone knocked on the door.

They both pulled back instantly and stared at the door blaming it for ruining the moment.

"It can't be that important" Erik said as he looked down at her.

"Who would interrupt around 11 pm if it wasn't important?" Christine raised an eyebrow.

The man chuckled lightly and got out of the bed. He put on his robe on his way to the door.

"What is it?"

The bedroom's light hit Thomas' face as the king opened the door and the Cardinal winced. He looked concerned about something.

"You should come, Erik. We need you."

"What happened?" Christine came up behind her husband.

"Well, I think it's the best if you both follow me" the older man said after a minute of thinking. The young couple was confused.

"Thomas, I'm not going anywhere if you don't tell me..."

"There is no time for this!" he urged. "Put on something and let's go!"

Erik groaned and closed the door. Christine went to get some clothes on too.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Erik asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"No" came the answer from the bathroom, and continued. "But we will find out right now."

Her husband nodded and took her hand as soon as they got ready.

Then, they were lead to the board-room, where the most unexpected sight greeted them.


	6. Sleeping Beau

**A/N:** *types chapter 8 furiously* oh hi! so here it is, and I've decided to try this M rated thing :P Well not in this chapter but later. If you don't like those more sensual scenes don't worry. I'll sign them so you can skip and easily go on with the plot ;) Now read this chapter and let me continue this story for you. Thanks to my Beta as always :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Sleeping Beau

_I trust that you suspect now who was the root of our problems. Apart from me..._

Not far from the main entrance, in a little spare room, many people stood around a bed. They opened a path to Erik and Christine when they stepped into the room, but all the gazes remained fixed at the form on the bed.

Maids were running in and out holding bandages and water, while the doctor was packing beside the bed. Phillip, Maverick and Remus stood right beside the headboard.

"What happened?" Erik asked as his gaze swept through the men.

"We found him in the woods" Phillip answered. "I was outside... khm... with a little company, when I heard someone shouting for help. So, I went to check and found him unconscious."

Then Remus took up the story and continued.

"He sent someone for me and on my way there I met Maverick. When we found him we decided to bring him here."

"How is he?" This time the king's question was addressed to the doctor.

"His arm is broken and several cuts are visible on his back. Nothing too serious. There's a broken rib too. He should be up by the morning but for now I gave him a little laudanum."

Erik nodded and turned back to the unconscious man. Un Beau...

Christine at his sight felt dizzy. This person was sleeping but still, he made her heart race. There was only one word to describe him: Handsome.

The man – a very young one - seemed sleeping peacefully.

"Two men will be outside his room while he is sleeping" the king ordered. "In the morning, when he wakes I want to talk to him. Until I'm finished with him, he can't leave this room."

"Yes, Sir!" Remus nodded. "I'll be one of them."

As soon as the guards decided who would stay, Erik nodded and turned back to Christine.

"Come, we need to rest now."

The girl nodded and after one last glance at the stranger, she laced her arm with Erik's. She could feel her lids getting heavier by each passing second. It was one rather exhausting day.

The king felt his wife's light head against his arm and looked down. Christine was ready to fall asleep. He didn't hesitate; he stopped and put one of his arms under her knees while the other supported her back.

"You really don't have... to..."

"It doesn't matter" he chuckled and carried her to their room.

Erik laid gently the girl down on the mattress and helped her out of her robe. She was already half asleep. Then he got rid of his own and took a moment to look at the beauty on his bed. He still couldn't believe it was true.

She was an Angel, no doubt of it… a beautiful, clever Angel. He remembered her laughing while they were walking in the gardens. The picture when she bent down to inhale the scent of the roses, her dark hair falling down beside her head, was something he would never forget.

That was the moment he realized he was slowly falling in love with her. The thought was so ridiculous that it almost made him laugh. He was falling in love with the woman he already owned... She was his in God's and people's eyes. But he wanted her truly. He would make Christine fall in love with him no matter what it would take.

The covers rose as he slipped under them and without hesitation he went closer to Christine. The girl didn't protest - not in her sleep at least - as he put his arms around her. The scent of her hair blinded his senses. It reminded him of roses, lilies and something unique about Christine. The girl was perfection, and he wanted her.

In the morning, Christine woke up first. The room was still dark and at the beginning, she didn't even know where she was. Especially when she realized that two arms held her tightly.

When she remembered that she was in bed with her husband, her nerves calmed and she turned into Erik's embrace. The king was sleeping peacefully, his mask in place. Now she could remove it... One second and she would know what was behind it. Her hand went closer. Her senses tensed, she concentrated on his even breathing. If he woke, then...

Erik tried everything in his power to keep his breathing soft as he felt his wife moving. He knew what she was about to do, but he was wondering if she really was able to tear his mask off. Would she betray him like this? His heart was throbbing in his throat as her little fingers touched his mask and...

Nothing.

Christine softly caressed his face. How could she even think about doing such thing? Erik was nothing but kind and charming. She would never betray him like that. Christine wished he was awake so she could tell him. But instead of waking him, she softly scratched his back with her other hand. Erik wanted to purr. It felt so good.

"'Morning, my Angel" he greeted sleepily.

"Good morning" Christine smiled. "It's early."

"Then let's stay in bed for a little while" he nodded not even opening his eyes.

The next moment an enormous black dog stood beside them and decided to give Christine a kiss. The girl laughed as Cerberus jumped off the bed and looked at her happily.

"You'll find yourself outside very soon" he groaned at the dog. There was a perfect opportunity to be with Christine, and the dog blew it up.

"Oh, don't be mad at him" Christine giggled as she scratched the dog behind his ears. "He just wants a little attention, doesn't he? I was with your daddy too long and I forgot about you. I'm sorry."

Erik was amused as he watched Cerberus' left leg patting the floor rhythmically with each move of Christine's hands. He enjoyed himself very much. Suddenly Erik wanted to be in the dog's place…

Christine could hear Erik getting out of the bed and by the noise that was heard, she thought he was dressing. When he finished he sat beside her on the bed and patted his dog's back.

"He loves you."

"I'm glad he does. I love him too" Christine smiled. "Would you mind if I took him out for a walk today?"

"That depends on one thing… If you have the strength to walk with me in the afternoon… then he can go."

"I'll save some time for you too" she laughed. "But first I'll have to try on my dress."

"What dress?"

"They want to make sure it will fit for the ceremony" Christine stood up and went to her closet. She opened the door to the room and soon she came back holding a great dress. The materials were feather light. Mostly royal blue and gold painted the skirt but some red was on it too. She held it in front of her.

"I've seen it sooner" Erik nodded. "However, I hope to see it on you too."

"One week and I'll be the queen" she said in a strange manner.

"Are you nervous?"

"What if I am not a good queen? How will I know what is good for the people and... How do you know?"

"Funny, but I have no idea. I do as I see fit and it... works."

"So you say you have a natural talent, husband?" she winked. "That sounds a little bit arrogant."

"Don't you dare to mock me" he grinned and pulled her up onto his lap. Christine screamed in surprise but the sound turned into giggling soon.

Erik's longs fingers ran over her sides and stomach, tickling her mercilessly. Christine felt like she was four years old again. Edmund used to torture her like this, in order to get what he wanted from her. She could do nothing.

"No... Please, stop! Erik! Stop it, please!"

Jane and Mary stopped in front of the bedroom door. They carried breakfast with them but the sounds which came from inside made them think. Erik could be angry... very angry.

"Should we go back?" the younger girl asked Mary.

"We will come back in twenty minutes."

"Please Erik, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Erik raised an eyebrow and one of his hands stopped. The other continued to stroke the girl's belly.

"Anything" she panted. "Oh God... It was..."

"Well then, remember your word. I surely will."

The girl nodded and Erik freed her from his grasp. But surprisingly she didn't leave until their lips were pressed together in a soft kiss.

"Now, go before I keep you here" he groaned.

"No, you wouldn't" Christine giggled with a childish smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because through the three days I know you, I found out you would never be able to deny my little eyes."

"Little?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, wife, but your eyes are anything but little."

Christine grinned behind the changing screen but her voice sounded like she was deeply hurt.

"Who taught you manners? This was anything but nice!"

"You are pouting" came Erik's voice.

"Yes, and I'm also having the time of my life."

The girl's steps were slow as she walked away from the changing screen and took a minute to observe her husband's attire. He was dressed, again, in black pants and a white shirt. It fit perfectly for the training. But something was not right.

The frown that appeared on her face was gone, as if the wind blew it, as soon as she spotted the problem. Quickly she stood in front of her husband and unbuttoned the upper button of Erik's shirt. There was no need for that to be in place. In fact, it could only bother him while riding.

"I think you do enjoy being my wife" the king looked down with a smirk. "You know that I would let you do whatever you wish with me..."

"The benefit of being lucky in arranged marriage. I feel blessed for getting you and not some kind of old and evil man."

"You made me curious now. I can't imagine you not being this nice to another person."

"Because you don't know me yet. I can be a real witch; they say I read too much."

"Well I'm delighted I didn't get a…"

A knock interrupted them, and the sentence was never finished. Erik had no other opinion but to wonder when did the World confederate against him. It seemed every single time he wanted to be with Christine someone had to bother them.

"Who is it?" Christine asked before Erik could.

"Jane and Mary, my lady" the former answered. "We brought you breakfast as your husband ordered."

"Come in" she smiled and pressed one last kiss on Erik's cheek. "When will I see you?"

"I'll find you" he promised. "Have a nice day!"

"You too" she smiled and watched as Erik left. She could have giggled with delight. Her luck seemed to never end.

"He is so perfect" Jane sighed as she pulled out a velvet corset.

"Yes, he is" Christine couldn't keep her smile.

"At least that's what Carlotta said."

The cold statement was followed by deathly silence as Mary put the covers in place. Both Jane and Christine stared at her in utter horror.

"What? You knew it Jane!"

"I didn't!" she protested and then her expression changed. "Besides, it's not true. She tried to make everyone believe that she... was with the king but it's not true."

"I saw her coming out of his room once, long ago, wearing nothing but her chemise."

Christine watched as Mary shook her head and continued to put everything in place. She did her job as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, Jane began to help the young girl with her hair.

"I'm sure it's not true, my lady... I mean, Christine. It can't be true."

Christine stayed silent. Why did everything have to take this turn?

"It doesn't matter, Christine. I'm sure it's just one of those false rumors around this place. In time you'll hear many of them."

However, the more Jane tried to calm her nerves, the more Christine got suspicious. Could it be true? Could there be another woman who enjoyed more things than her? A woman who took the right to enjoy what belonged to her?

XXX

She put the fan closer to her face and tried to cool her warm cheeks. As soon as she was finished with her breakfast she sent for Meg and they met in the garden. Erik and the knights were still out on the fields.

"Carlotta?" Meg asked as she walked on Christine's side. Cerberus was running before them, chasing birds. As much as the sunlight warmed them it seemed to be laughing at Christine.

"Yes... I know you told me about her yesterday, but can you be fully honest this time? Even if she is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen... I want to know the truth."

"It'll be better if I show you. But before you start worrying, I'm telling you she's never done anything with Erik."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure. That woman is a harlot who comes to power by sleeping with more and more powerful men. I'm sure Erik would never lay with a person like her."

"Thank you..."

"You don't believe me, do you?" the blonde woman smiled. "Please, I've known you for two days do you think I would lie to our future queen?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer this?"

Christine raised one of her eyebrows and Meg managed to look serious for almost a whole second and then they both burst out laughing. Meg hugged the younger girl from the side but they didn't stop walking.

"Look, I know Erik; he has never, ever been with that woman. I can't say the same about other women but I'm sure about Carlotta. Did this calm you?"

"Hm... yes, it did" Christie laughed.

"Good! Because my next option was to pour a bucket of water on your head. I'm glad. Even though that would be so much fun."

Cerberus barked as he saw his Master on his horse. All of the men raised their heads to see who was coming.

"Thank you for presenting us" Christine giggled and stood beside the Doberman.

"That's Carlotta" Meg pointed toward the other end of fences.

A tall, redhead woman stood among a small group of people. She wore a bright red dress that barely covered her cleavage. Some of the most infamous women of the court were around her, giggling and watching as the knights fenced.

"Come back here!" Remus yelled at Erik as the king jumped over a fence before him and backed away a little.

"Sweetheart, come here!" Carlotta called out for Fréderick who turned to the woman like an obedient puppy.

"Get up, fop!" James pulled Maverick up from the ground then jumped out of his sword's way.

"Quiet Wednesday morning with us" Meg smiled at Christine.

"I just love it."

"Enjoy while you can" Erik arrived beside them. "It's fun to see..."

Remus' sword went a little too close to Christine for Erik's liking. Apparently 13 feet were not enough for him between Christine and anything sharp and pointed. The next moment Remus find himself under the king's glare and before he could act the cold metal of Erik's sword was pressed against his neck.

"If you dare to do that again, I sweat you'll regret it."

The answer was barely audible. The man found it hard to talk while his face was getting blue as Erik's hand took the sword's place on his neck.

"What did I do?"

"Rule number one: protect Christine with your life. Rule number two: do not do anything which could harm her!"

"Fine, I got it!"

Slowly Erik let the man down on the ground. Both of them were panting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus coughed. His throat felt like it was on fire. "I know you've never been normal but... God!"

"I'm sorry" Erik sighed. He had no idea what has gotten him. As soon as he saw the blade so close to his Christine his mind was clouded with red haze.

"Sorry? You almost killed me!"

"Don't overreact!" Erik raised an eyebrow. "You are alive."

Remus couldn't believe in his ears.

"Are you feeling well?" Christine asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes... Actually it wasn't the first time."

Despite his grumpy voice Remus had already forgiven Erik. However, Christine was still not convinced. Her husband had assured her that he would survive, but this developed another important detail in Christine's mind.

"You should be more careful. What if it was you in his place?"

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Meg only nodded at him.

"Despite the fact that he looks like a bony corpse he has some royal muscles."

Erik only glared at her. Somehow, he couldn't appreciate the "bony corpse" semblance. Finally, it was Remus who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Let's continue our training so we can leave soon."

"I praise the idea" Erik nodded and then turned to Christine. "Stay in a safer distance."

"I will" she smiled softly and settled down between the others.

Many people were outside enjoying the warm sun while watching the men fighting. Some little boys were playing 'knights and dragons :P' and mimicked their movements with their wooden swords. Christine and Meg smiled at each other. It was an adorable sight.

"Your Majesty!"

Erik and Christine raised their heads with the same grace, which earned a dangerously close slash from Maverick. The king could barely counter the attack.

James hurried down toward them and she kept calling. By the time she arrived beside Christine Erik was beside his wife.

"Yes?"

The confusion was clearly written on the maid's face as she shook her head. A pink blush spread on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir... Actually, I was talking to your wife..."

Christine only giggled and laid against Erik's arm. She could feel his 'royal' muscles tense under her.

"How can I help you?"

"Your tailor, Madame, he has arrived."

"Please tell him I'll see him in 5 minutes" she answered.

"Be beautiful." Christine smiled up at her husband then let him kiss her forehead.

Meanwhile, Meg watched Carlotta behind their backs. The woman sent looks toward Christine, which could have been able to frighten a grown up man. Her face and hair were almost the same red as anger painted her cheeks. Meg felt a strange wave of pride and satisfaction as she turned away. Erik was better with anyone but with Carlotta, and it looked like her new friend was the best he could have gotten.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

"Yes?" Christine muttered softly.

"Uhm... actually I was talking to His Majesty..."

It was Joseph who was the castle's "pigeon". All the messages were delivered by him. He knew the palace by heart.

"Yes?" Erik chuckled.

"Your Majesty, they sent me to inform you, the boy has waken up. He is in his room, conscious and in a good shape despite his wounds. He says his name is Raoul."

The king nodded and let go of his wife. In five minutes Meg and Christine were accompanied by Charles, Fréderick and Erik as they walked toward the castle.

***

"You look amazing" Meg sighed as Christine turned on the small platform.

They've just finished putting pins on the dress in order to take the perfect size. It still felt a little uncomfortable because of its weight but there was no choice for her.

"I'm envy. You'll be the queen, you have such dresses, you have Erik. I'm sorry, Christine, but I have no other choice than to kill you."

"You would regret that."

"Why are you so sure?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Because you wouldn't harm a friend of yours. Besides, it's always handy to be queen's friend" she winked. "Then you don't have to take the responsibility."

"To be honest, you do say something. This way I can manipulate you and you'll be the bad one at the end. Alright, deal."

The brunette turned back to the mirror with a bright smile. She looked breathtaking. The tight corset made her waist look tiny and the rich colours brought out the brown of her hair.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?"

Meg inspected her closely and nodded.

"I wouldn't wear it for a tea party but it'll do for the occasion you'll wear it for."

Christine nodded. At least she didn't have to feel uncomfortable for more than 4 hours.

The noise of the door startled everyone in the room. The future queen felt a tiny sting in her left thigh as a pin pierced her skin.

"Oh I'm sorry..." came an embarrassed voice from the entrance. "I thought it led to somewhere else..."


	7. Dear Raoul

**A/N:** Happy Easter everyone! This quick uploading is my present :P I know it's not much but still something. Again thanks to my BETA and please enjoy this chapter :D Things began to heat up...

* * *

Chapter 7

Dear Raoul

The young woman put down her quill and rubbed her eyes. It was three in the morning. The ceremony was to start in eight hours, so she had the time to sleep. However, dreams or the slightest trace of sleepiness didn't come. She just had to go on with her letter and story. The sooner she finished it, the better she would feel.

Her eyes ran through the written lines and as soon as she decided how to describe the next part, she began to write furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it led to somewhere else."

"It's alright" Christine nodded. After all, she was standing in a half open dress with her back to the mirrors. Completely decent...

"No... really. I had no idea, Madame."

Somehow, Meg couldn't believe this. While claiming he had no idea where the door led, the man stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I see you are better today."

Christine's innocent smile met with the man's and her cheeks lit up softly. In the back of her mind a little reasonable bell rang indicating it was time to realize she was a married-soon-to-be-queen woman… Someone who shouldn't talk to strangers in such dressing or better undressing manners, but she couldn't care less right then.

"Yes, I feel much better. Especially now," the man chuckled. "Seeing such a beautiful woman. I had no idea that this place hid so wonderful flowers. I believe I'll consider moving here."

The girl smiled brightly at the compliment and completely ignored the half-laughing half-disapproving noise from Meg. But what should have worried her was a soft and steady groaning. Beside the blonde woman, Cerberus had got up and he looked... angry. Meg had seen him like this before, but usually it matched the fury of his owner.

"So, now that you are conscious, may I ask your name, Monsieur?"

"Of course. Raoul Grey at your service, Madame."

"It's nice to meet you, Monsieur Grey" she smiled.

"My lady, could you turn a little to your right?" the tailor asked and as soon as the girl obeyed, he began to check the laces of the skirt.

"My pleasure" Raoul nodded slowly.

Meg's attention was moving from the pair to the dog and vice versa. The pair seemed quite entertained with chatting, but the dog looked quite displeased. Within a moment, he got on his paws and watched closely as the young man went closer to his mistress.

"It's nice to know that now I'm not the only one new in this place" Christine smiled as she adjusted a strap on her shoulder. Jane was beside her that instant and helped her fasten it. "Do you have any memories how you got here, Monsieur?"

"I would be glad to continue this lovely conversation, but only if you are sure it doesn't bother you" Raoul answered sincerely. He seemed embarrassed with his situation.

"It really doesn't matter. We were just talking anyway; it's always good to have one more person."

The man nodded slowly and took one step closer. Cerberus' teeth flashed in his mouth.

"I don't remember much. I remember everything in my life and such, but when I try to think about how I got here, I meet complete blankness in my mind."

"I'm sorry to hear that, are you from France?"

"Yes, I am. I was born in Paris. Have you ever been there, Madame?"

"Not yet, but I hope to go there sometime" she answered and turned fully to the mirrors as her tailor commanded.

"You really should, it's, after all, the city of romance" Raoul took one more step and Meg watched as the dog's muscles tensed under his fur**A****…s**he could see them clearly.

"Well, I would love to but as the queen of this land and as Erik's wife I don't think your king would like to have me there" she smiled softly. The air between the two countries was delicate and thick with anger and fights.

Raoul nodded slowly and took one more step. This was the last thing Cerberus could take. He jumped forward and before anyone could do anything, he knocked the man over and barked loudly.

"Cerberus!" Christine shouted angrily and stepped off the little stand. "Cerberus, come here, right now!"

"Don't" Meg put and arm in front of her.

"Are you kidding?! What if he hurts him?"

"He won't. I've seen him like this. And in two minutes your husband will join us."

The woman's prediction was correct. Only one minute later, Erik stormed into the room with furious eyes. Dog and master seemed to have the same dangerous air around them. The golden orbs scanned the room, and finally turned to the man who was shaking under the huge animal. It did nothing good to his broken ribs to have the dog on his chest.

"Come here!" Erik ordered, and Cerberus - still groaning - followed his command. The man stepped closer and easily pulled the Frenchman from the floor only to slap him to the nearest wall. "I thought I've made myself clear in your room."

"Ye-ye-yes" Raoul moaned.

"I told you not to leave your room and stay away from everyone, especially my wife!"

"Erik..." Christine said softly but the words didn't reach his ears.

"You have exactly ten seconds**,** before I kill you**,** to explain why you are in the same room with her while she is changing. Starting now!"

Raoul's face turned from ugly red to very pale as he tried to catch his breath through Erik's iron grip on his neck. He never expected the king to be this strong. Christine, on the other side of the room, was shaking. She couldn't believe in her own eyes. Surely, this brutal animal couldn't be her husband! This stranger was dangerous, with ice-cold voice and eyes that burned with murderous fire.

"I... I was just walking and I accidentally opened this door and your wife... she said it didn't matter. We talked and..."

"This still doesn't explain why you were out of your room when I ordered you to stay inside! Don't try my patience, boy!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean any harm!" he cried out.

Erik finally let him go, watching as Raoul collapsed on the floor. With a scream, Christine appeared by his side and tried to help him sit up.

"This was uncalled for!" she shouted at Erik. "What happened to you?"

"I treated the enemy as a guest in my own house!" Erik roared at her. "And he disobeyed me. Get up, right now. The coward will be fine."

"No!"

"Really ... I'm fine" Raoul looked into her eyes with a pleading look. Christine understood he wanted her to obey before she got hurt too.

Quietly she stood up and spare one more glance at the poor man. However, before she could say anything else Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her to himself.

Erik saw the look in the man's eyes and he didn't like it. Hungry, romantic... something which could only cause trouble. He couldn't have his own wife close to that person. , Erik barely noticed that he ordered her to follow him. When she protested, he simply pulled her arm and soon they were storming through the floors.

"Erik, you are hurting me!"

But he went on without saying a word. Before Christine realized it, they were in their bedchamber.

"What happened to you?" the girl asked angrily.

Her dress was ruined thanks to the forced speed. The delicate laces were torn down and one of the pins constantly stuck her leg as she ran with Erik. She could feel warm blood flowing down.

"You'll stay right here until I say everything else!"

Christine looked up from her skirts as she tried to find the little nuisance. She could see Erik flinch when she finally raised the vaguely bloodied needle.

"What? Erik, I did nothing!"

"That man was in the same room with you while you were changing! What if anyone else opened the door?! We don't need any scandals right now!"

"Like they are not talking about us already!" she shouted.

"That's quite enough! The last thing I need is you running away with some Frenchman!"

"How can you draw a conclusion like that?!"

Erik was taken aback by her outburst for a second... only for a second.

"How could I not?! First, he disobeyed me! Second, as far as I know, you didn't even care he was in the room while you were dressing! And I trust Cerberus, he always knows who to trust."

"So you trust your dog more than you own wife? Nice!"

"I trust him more because I've known him for longer! No arguing, you'll stay in this room where I can have you under my gaze!"

Erik turned angrily and walked toward the door. How dare she? How dare that man?! He would have a long talk with him. A very long and unpleasant talk.

"You should have me under yourself soon, if you don't want any rumors."

Christine's low hiss made him stop dead in his tracks. As soon as the words left her mouth, Christine turned a little pale but she was still standing, waiting for her husband's reaction.

Erik stood without moving for a while. Many thoughts were running through his head at once, all centered on the girl behind his back. The girl, whose hair was down and messed thanks to running... the girl whose cheeks were red with anger. He could hear her panting softly. Well, he would make her pant with something else if she wished.

All Christine could feel was two tight arms around her, as Erik appeared right in front of her. She struggled to get away, the fire in his eyes changed from murderous to lust.

"Should I? Strange, I thought it was better to be patient and wait, until you are comfortable with the idea, but if you offer…"

"No" she protested, but his body so close to hers was distracting. "I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did."

His lips claimed hers in a second and Christine's mind was blown away. She felt Erik's tongue on her lips and then on her teeth. For a second, she considered to not opening her mouth, but by the time she decided to deny him, Erik had already found his way inside, without her approval. She couldn't hold back a moan.

"Good girl" Erik purred as he left her mouth and slowly kissed her jaw. Then he went along her neck. Christine let her head fall back giving him more space.

She had no idea he could make her feel like this. Every single part of her body was getting warmer and warmer and Erik's touch did nothing to her burning skin. Her arms tightened around Erik's shoulders as he ravished the soft skin of her neck.

The king felt like shouting with joy and tension. Having her so close was heavenly and hellish at the same time. The closer he got, the more he wanted. He had to get more of her mouth but leaving Christine's neck was not one of his options.

"Erik…" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"I… we… not… we shouldn't…" she tried to make a meaningful sentence but it proved to be impossible.

"Shouldn't we?" he asked from her collarbone. "It doesn't look like you want to stop."

"I was just… trying to say…"

For a second, Erik pulled back and let her calm down. Christine's heart was beating so fast she was sure Erik could hear it. But the man was busy with admiring her.

Her lips were swollen from his kisses and slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath. Her chocolate curls fell down around her shoulders and Erik's fingers ran through them slowly. Christine finally, after getting enough oxygen, continued "I... I wanted to say we should go to the bed..."

Erik only chuckled and gathered her in his arms. Christine sneaked her arms around Erik's neck as he approached the bed. As soon as her back hit the covers gently, she let go of him. To her surprise, his warmth disappeared.

"Erik?"

The king was watching her lying form on the sheets, with a smirk on his face. It was definitely a sight to behold.

"Is something… not to your liking?"

Christine was becoming worried with each passing second. She couldn't place his look. Her heart eased considerably as he shook his head and kneeled beside her.

Of all the treasures he owned, she was the most precious. He couldn't have her this way. Every time he had imagined this, it was always... slower, more gentle. He wanted to make everything to her liking even before he got to know her.

Now, that he did know her, he was sure Christine deserved everything she wished for. This was not the time and place for such step. As much as his groin was burning, he knew he had to stop.

"Everything is perfect" he nodded as he pulled Christine up to him for a quick kiss. "Except for the time."

For almost a whole minute Christine just stared at Erik and then she buried her face in her hands.

"You are serious, right?"

The man chuckled softly. She looked confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"They wouldn't thank me if I ruined this dress even more, and I have a meeting to attend too. My chancellor didn't approve my departure."

"Fine… as you wish. I just want you to know that… I didn't think and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way. I can lose it sometimes…"

"You mean that little outburst when you almost killed Raoul?" she asked with a little sarcasm and deprecation in her voice.

"I didn't want you to see that."

"But I still don't know why you attacked him. We were just talking and you stormed in and…"

Erik sighed and moved to the side of the bed. Christine kneeled behind him as he sat down on the edge.

"I don't know why. I just saw you and Meg and the way he looked at you... I have a terrible temper, blame my mother."

"Your mother?" she asked with an amused smile as her hands found Erik's shoulders, and slowly began to massage them.

"Yes. She was quite a... oh my God, this feels so good... my mother was a witch. I have no idea how she did end up here."

Christine smiled softly. She couldn't resist placing a light kiss on his ear.

"You are playing with fire, I hope you know that" Erik murmured as his head brushed against her arm.

"I do. I find myself liking it."

Erik pulled her right hand in front of him and placed kisses all over it, not leaving a single spot unattended. Christine only giggled and laid her head on his.

"I think in this short time you became one of my best friends" she stated.

"Good."

"My best friend who is my husband..."

"That's still better than nothing" Erik nodded and got up.

He watched as Christine moved on the bed, at the spot he had left her, and carefully placed a chocolate lock behind her ear.

"Come; let's give our tailor a heart attack with what I've done to your dress."

The girl got off the bed quickly and arranged her dress as much as she could. Her husband's passionate outburst did nothing good to the delicate material.

"But we are still going to take that walk, aren't we?"

"Of course" Erik smiled. "Then we will dine together."

"Sounds good" she nodded and took his arm. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"About... what happened earlier..."

He silenced her with a kiss. It was something they had to work out together.

"We have time, not much but enough to make you comfortable with the idea."

Her expression was priceless.

"Excuse me... Making _me _comfortable with the idea?"

"I'm quite fine with it" Erik grinned. "I'll have a beautiful girl in my bed that day. I have no complains."

Christine blushed at his words. Meanwhile, she noticed they were still standing in the middle of the room, arms tangled.

"I just... I don't know anything about it..."

Erik looked in her eyes until Christine lowered them with shame. Her mother never had the chance to talk about _these_ things with her. Her father died and her brother... well, it's not the kind of subject for siblings.

"Don't bother yourself with that" Erik raised her head with his hand. "Everything will be alright._ Everything_ that has to do with us… I promise."

Christine looked into his eyes and strangely... she couldn't doubt his words.


	8. Just ask

**A/N:** That was fast, but I was so inspired and I just had to finish chapter 9 and 10 as well. This one is not so long but the next... :D I think you'll like that one ;) Oh and thanks for everyone who has commented! It really means a lot to me. :D

* * *

Chapter 8

Just ask

Erik couldn't resist pulling the soft body a little closer. It was a little after three o'clock in the morning, but he couldn't close his eyes. From the first day Christine had arrived, he was able to sleep peacefully through the nights, a fact that hadn't happened since he was a baby. He felt full of energy and had a strange desire to wake Christine. Still, he kept himself from waking her. She had a long day.

His gaze wandered toward the big painting in the room. The king, while making his wife feel comfortable, he had been neglecting his greatest passion. Music had to wait a little. Of course, he could always tell her about this little spare-time activity, maybe she would even share his love for these things. Besides, they had a lot in common... why not music? After all, Christine was more than he could have ever hoped for. She was patient, clever, and innocent. Then of course, her kindness could always surprise him and her sweet eyes...

"Are you awake?"

Christine's soft voice broke the peaceful silence and Erik turned back to her.

"You should be sleeping."

"You too" she turned slowly in his arms. "Is something troubling you?"

'Yes, I think I'm falling in love with you' was his mental answer, but he only kissed the soft skin of her shoulder and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just not tired."

"If you say so..." Christine murmured and closed her eyes. Her lids felt heavy.

"Sweet dreams, my little wife." Erik smiled as he watched her slowly drifting away.

However, after some time, she seemed to get into a strange state. He saw then that her mouth was moving and soon, little sounds came too. He could make out some understandable words from the chaos.

"I talked to Thomas... He said... not to bother with your... face."

Erik's heart sank. He knew the Cardinal was up to something but he never thought Thomas would betray him like this. The mask was supposed to be their problem to solve. But the worst part wasn't over yet.

"Raoul..." Christine giggled softly on the king's chest. "Your room... if Erik sees..."

The rest was an incomprehensible mass of words, but the worst of them had already left her mouth.

"No…he managed to get out" Erik growled. Without thinking, he pushed Christine away from him.

For a second she seemed to be waking but dreams got the best of her and she drifted back to sleep. Still in a bad mood, the king stood from the bed and began to dress quietly. Only Cerberus woke up because of the noises and he accompanied his master as soon as Erik reached the door. He was grateful for the company. It would have been difficult to be left alone with his thoughts.

Erik crossed the corridors and headed to the entrance. As he passed the locked door of Raoul's room, he could hear pacing.

"He's been like this all night" Fréderick said without his king's question.

"Just don't let him out."

Charles nodded and the two guards turned back to their card game.

The king and the dog soon reached the entrance and as soon as they were outside Erik let Cerberus run a little. The dog happily chased the slumbering birds in the bushes, and then faithfully strolled back to the masked man.

"Is everything in check, boy?"

Cerberus barked contentedly as Erik scratched his head. Their footsteps were barely audible on the grass as they crossed the huge park.

Erik's head was filled with his thoughts. After so many comfortable and slightly boring years, everything seemed to quicken at once. Christine, the French, now the boy… Step by step, he had to find a solution to everything.

Raoul's matter wasn't that hard. He knew he had to have an eye kept on him and it would be fine.

As for the French, he had no idea. The first and most obvious solution was an arranged marriage between the next generations but he would have rather cut his arm off than to do such. If there were a chance to prevent an event like that, then he would take it. Besides, he was sure Christine wouldn't approve the idea either. Bringing it up would be uncomfortable enough, especially talking about the children part.

That afternoon, was the last drop he needed in order to think about Christine every single second of the hours he spent awake. No matter how hard he tried, Erik couldn't get her out of his head. Those few kisses promised him a passionate and open-minded girl for reward. Exactly what he needed.

However, the way to that reward seemed a little bit too bumpy.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Madame Christine!" Jane's voice rang through the room like a little bell. The bright sunlight hit Christine's eyes and she turned into the pillow.

"Do I have to get up?"

"I'm afraid. But I found something for you."

This made the girl jump out of bed suddenly and her gaze went to the fragile lily in her maid's hand. A simple piece of paper was attached to the stem.

_Christine_

"It must be from Erik" she smiled and held the flower close to her heart.

Jane nodded slowly and then they began the daily routine: dressing, having breakfast, sending for Meg and reuniting with her in the library.

"A lily?" the blonde frowned.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Christine asked with a gentle glint in her eyes.

"Beautiful indeed, get rid of it!"

"What? Why?"

Christine was confused. She had been carrying the flower with her all morning. Since she hadn't waked beside Erik, she wanted to feel him close to her.

"It's not from Erik" Meg said with concern. "I know him; his flower is the red rose. Usually with a black ribbon tied around the stem. That lily isn't from him, and I'm sure he'll be out of his mind if you keep it with you."

Still surprised, the young girl put down the lily. Why would anyone else than Erik send her a flower? She was married to the most powerful man in the country, who was also known to have a terrible temper. Not someone who would take it lightly if someone courted his wife.

Meg looked as if the same thoughts crossed her mind. She had an idea about the source of the flower.

"You must get rid of it. Maybe there won't be anymore. And don't tell Erik."

"But why? I mean he was nothing but nice and..." her voice broke on the last word and an embarrassing smile soon appeared on her face.

Meg's inner bells began to ring. Till then she wanted to go out for a walk, but now it was an entirely different situation, so she sat down again.

"What happened?" the cheeky smile couldn't calm Christine. Not that she needed to be composed. "Have I missed the fresh rumors?"

"No, you have not" she giggled and sat down beside Meg in a comfortable armchair.

They were at their favorite corner of the library; no one was there to bother them. Still, Christine felt a little bit uncomfortable talking about these things. On the other hand, she'd never had a better friend than Meg. Actually, she barely had any.

"So? What happened with you two?"

"Well, after he dragged me out of the room we ran to our bedroom. Actually he was walking and pulling me behind him."

Meg looked like an excited child. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement as her mouth hung open.

"So we argued and then… Erik wanted to leave and he said I was not to leave my room. Of course, I had to talk back. And I brought up _the subject_."

"_The Subject?_"

Christine nodded and bit her lips. They both knew how dangerous it was to bring up _the subject_ to passionate, although gentlemen, husbands. With an arranged marriage in the picture, it usually came with putting the theoretical part into practice.

"Yes. And Erik… you can imagine."

"Aw" Meg tilted her head. "When shall we expect the first royal babies?"

Christine just laughed and looked at the floor. That wasn't close yet.

"Not anytime soon. But I'll continue if you still want me to."

"Fine" the blonde murmured. "I was getting happy about becoming Aunt Meg."

"Royal Aunt Meg" Christine emphasized. "He got a little bit angrier and then… The next moment that I could comprehend anything, we were just standing there; kissing and he took me to his bed. Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"With your eyes popping out of your head. It doesn't become you."

"Alright, fine" Meg grinned. "Go on. So he brought you to the bed and?"

"And that's it. He just stared at me then… it was over. He said it wasn't the right time."

Meg looked disappointed.

"I expected more from him…"

"You are talking about my husband. Stop criticizing."

Despite her try to sound protective, in the end they were both giggling.

"At least you made him calm down after the French-man's incident. He could have been angrier."

"I know" Christine nodded. "But he took it fine so I guess it'll be alright."

"Don't anger him. That's not a pretty sight. I've seen him… mad two times. Once he destroyed his own room, the other time he even frightened Cerberus."

"He frightened Cerberus?" Christine was shocked.

"We had to search the whole palace to find him. Erik was worried sick. It happened two years ago, the dog was nothing but a little puppy. We found him under Erik's bed."

"He must have been cute" Christine smiled.

"If you think he had been cute, then you should have seen your husband. I think this was the time they got close. But back to the point! How could you bring _that_ up?"

"He was acting like an insane man. I couldn't bear listening to him while shouting for no reason, it just slipped out…"

Meg nodded. Christine had a point and it didn't hurt, so there was no reason digging up ancient history. Christine spoke then.

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask… something very, very uncomfortable" she shifted nervously in her place. "How is it… to be with a man?"

Meg blinked twice. Did she really ask…

"You mean you want to know about marital bed?"

Christine's cheeks turned bright red and she nodded slowly. She _had _to know _something_ before she let Erik closer to her. Meg looked serious as she thought about where to start.

"Alright… well what you have to know is that…"

They didn't notice the man, behind the nearby bookcases, who could only grin at the information he got. So the happy newlyweds weren't so happy… neither completely wed. And they wouldn't become, if it depended on him.

He hurried out as soon as the two women were finished talking. He had a letter to send and another note. The little servant boy was waiting outside his room. Raoul gave him some golden coins and watched as the child almost cried with happiness at the sight of them. But he couldn't have that.

"Listen, boy" he kneeled down in front of him. "I'll give you this little paper and you have to…"

The rest of the sentence was barely a whisper, but the boy nodded quickly and as soon as he got the letters he ran away. Raoul chuckled softly and immediately flinched. This broken rib wasn't expected but at least it added a little to his 'innocent personality'.

'_Poor hurt Raoul' _he grinned and opened the door to his simple room. Only a bed and a table were set up for him. In a very short time he made himself comfortable on the sheets and he closed his eyes. All he had to do was waiting.

XXXXX

Christine headed toward the royal chamber. It was few minutes past two and she wanted to bath before she met Erik, however, he seemed to be avoiding her all day. She hoped it wasn't because of yesterday. Well… now she was ready for anything, at least she knew enough in case he wanted to…

A furious blush spread on her face. Meg took the matter so lightly and she explained everything like _this_ was the most common subject between women. Nevertheless, she was grateful to her.

She opened the door and she could already hear the splashing of water. Jane was pulling out some clothes from one of the drawers when she entered.

"You know, our king wouldn't approve to see you walking around alone, Christine" she smiled.

"Meg just left. I hadn't been alone."

"You are the strangest queen I've ever seen" the maid laughed. "All the ones I've heard about were shallow and selfish, but you are… you'll make a great queen beside your husband."

"Thank you" she nodded. It was flattering but she had to admit they weren't a common royal couple.

"Your bath will be ready in a minute.

Christine nodded and went to the bed. A little card surprised her on her pillow. She glanced around in case Jane was looking, but she seemed busy with arranging her corsets and Mary was inside the bathroom, preparing her bath. She read the note quickly.

_Meet me at the pond at midnight. I have no intention of hurting you but I must see you again. I'll count the minutes until I see your angelic face._

_G_

With a frown, she pushed the paper under her pillow. Who could this 'G' be? She knew at least ten people in the castle who had their name starting with G, including their guest. She couldn't doubt it was him… Erik would go mad.

'…_see your angelic face.'_

She could go and simply tell him to stay away from her. Even if he could escape his room this time he shouldn't risk it once again. It was way too dangerous for both of them. Yes, she had to do that. Once Erik was asleep she could sneak out, tell the man to obey her husband and go back before anyone notices.

"Your bath is ready, Madame" Mary woke her from her thoughts. "Jane, I'll take the laundry. You can help, her Majesty, right?"

Jane just nodded and soon the two girls were in the bathroom. The maid unlaced Christine's corset and after tying her long curls she left. Christine pulled her chemise down and for the first time, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror with critical eyes. Would Erik like her? That was up to him to decide. She lowered herself in the bath and closed her eyes. The warm water calmed her mind and the bath oils helped her relax. Light scent of jasmines and roses filled the air.

She was determined. She would go, talk to him, and end this once and for all. There was no other way. No sweet words or handsome faces could make her change her mind. Even if a little part of her wanted them to…


	9. Jealousy is blind

**A/N**: The chapter where things really begin to happen... wooooow O.O Here you'll have everything you need: a little fluff, sensuality (not much, sorry :P), hatred, slaps, etc.... I won't kill the twist :D R&R please

* * *

Chapter 9

Jealousy is blind

Getting Erik asleep was not as easy as she thought it to be. Christine was terrified when he showed up, and it had already been ten o'clock. However, he wasn't in a good mood. His mind was still wandering around those questions.

"Come" Christine pulled down the covers when he left the bathroom. "Do you need anything?"

"No" he answered quietly and settled beside her. The air was tensed between them.

Christine bit her lip nervously as she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. All he did was staring at the ceiling. The oil lamp was still lit on his side.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes" he nodded. "Why?"

"You seem... weird. Is something troubling you?"

Erik rolled his eyes. Of course, something was troubling him. His own wife.

"It's nothing, Christine. Try to sleep."

"I can't, if I see you uncomfortable" she pushed herself up on her arms. That was his undoing.

He couldn't resist turning his head to drink in the sight. Again, her dark curls were falling around her face. One trace hung in front of her eye and he placed it behind her ear. Christine smiled softly at this and crawled closer.

"Can I try something?"

"What would it be?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Just let me. I promise I won't hurt you. Turn on your stomach."

Erik obeyed without another question, and then felt the cold air hit his bare back as his wife pulled the covers off his shirtless upper body and kneeled beside him. For a second she was mesmerized by his muscles. She could see the outlines and when Erik moved his arms; their movements were displayed clearly under his skin. After an attempt to wet her lips, she slowly put her hands on his back and began to massage the tenseness out of his body.

Erik was surprised when the timid hands touched him, but the shock was soon over. He couldn't suppress a groan as she worked on his shoulders. The feeling was wonderful. Her long fingers did amazing things to him. He never expected so much from her, but he couldn't complain.

Christine giggled as she heard her husband almost purring.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly.

"It's amazing... you are amazing" Erik groaned while closing his eyes. "I needed this."

"Well, tell me anytime you need a treatment like this. I'm here to make you comfortable."

The king just chuckled and concentrated on the feeling.

Christine let her hands wander around a little and, shortly, she felt the tension leaving his body. It was strange to see him so... exposed, in a sense. How many kings were murdered, through history, by stabbing in the back?

Mentally she sent a box of bonbon to Meg for telling her about this little activity. Besides, she had one more idea.

Erik moaned when he felt her move and sit on his lower back. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to continue or turn around and ease another kind of tension which was caused by her little surprise.

"You don't mind, do you?" Christine whispered in his ear and softly nibbled it. Her hands didn't stop not even for a second.

"Woman, who are you and what have you done to my wife?"

Another bell-like giggling erupted from her and she pulled up.

"Well, this is my secret."

"Don't move..." Erik murmured.

Her light body put just enough pressure on his waist, only to assure him that what was happening was real. However, as the time went by, his lids felt heavier and he yawned.

"Sleep" Christine whispered to him and reached out to put out the oil lamp. Darkness surrounded them like a warm blanket. When her hand was on Erik's back again, she began to scratch it slowly.

"'Night..." Erik answered sleepily and within a minute, he was fast asleep.

Christine bent down and pushed her lips to his neck before getting off of his back. She was careful not to wake him. Quietly she settled down on her bed-side and listened to her husband's even breathing. Her thoughts focused on the meeting. Only one hour was left until midnight.

Fifteen minutes later she rolled to Erik and cuddled up to his peaceful form.

Thirty minutes later she let go of him and got out of the bed. Cerberus stirred in the corner but she hushed him quickly. She put on her robe, while praying that the summer night wouldn't be too cold. Not that she would stay outside long enough to catch anything. The door closed behind her without a crack.

Exactly at midnight, Erik bolted upright on the bed, finding the other side empty.

XXXXX

Christine got out easily through a small door beside the great entrance. Meg showed it to her and now it became quite useful. She hurried on the wet grass toward the pond. The moon wasn't full. The shining C on the sky made her feel worse. _Cheating... _The stars reflected on the surface of the calm water, giving some light.

XXXXX

Erik looked around himself. He had no idea where had Christine gone. Why would she leave at midnight? He brushed some of his hair away from his eyes and closed his eyes. What could she possibly be doing?

"Cerberus!"

The dog was up that instant. He throttled to his Master.

"I guess you won't be able to tell me where she went."

The dog just blinked at him.

"Damn it!"

He gripped Christine's pillow, brought it to his face, and inhaled her scent. Why would she leave? He didn't do anything; in fact it was her who had come to him willingly that night! He was about to put the pillow back when he noticed the card. He read it by the light of the moon. In less than a second, he was at the door, leaving the torn pieces of paper on the bed.

XXXXX

Raoul saw the little form beside the pond and tried to hide his grin. He had to look as innocent as he could.

"Christine..."

The girl turned and saw him. The moonlight illuminated the body that stood so close to her that she wondered how could she not notice him sooner. His eyes looked relieved and... Afraid of something.

"Raoul" she bowed slowly. "Why did you want to see me? You know how dangerous it is!"

"I would risk anything. I... I just had to see you."

Christine couldn't hide her smile. He looked so lost.

"You barely know me."

"I know you more than you think. I know it sounds crazy but... it feels like that. It feels like I've known you for ages."

A little wrinkle appeared between Christine's eyebrows. How could he say anything like that to a married woman?

"Raoul, it's very sweet of you, but if Erik knows..."

"He doesn't have to know. Who would tell him? You?"

"No, of course not" she breathed. "How did you get out of your room?"

'Yes, tell us' Erik thought. He was behind a large willow tree close to the couple.

"There is a little boy who was willing to help me. He told my guards that the change is coming and they can leave because they are on their way. I don't have much time. Soon he will go for the real change to lead them to my door."

"Raoul, I didn't come to... I don't know what your intention is but I only came to tell you that..." a soft finger silenced her mouth. Normally she would have been upset if someone touched her like this but Raoul's eyes were shining with so much care and kindness.

"How can you bear staying with him?" he asked softly and his thumb slid to her cheek, softly stroking it. "He is an animal."

Erik felt his blood reaching its boiling point. How dare he?!

"He doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Christine looked up slowly. Everything he said was so sincere and sweet; still it shocked her to the core.

"How long ago did you meet each other? Three days ago? Four? And you already came out when I asked you to."

"He is my husband," she answered slowly. "And he is a good man..."

"A good man? Did you think the same when he almost choked me? Tell me, was it the first time?"

Christine closed her eyes. The memory of Remus with Erik's hand around his neck came to her mind. A tear escaped her eye.

"No, it wasn't."

"Do you think there is anything which would stop him from hurting you, if he wanted to?" Raoul brushed the tear off her face and pulled her close to him. He could feel Christine shaking. "I'm afraid for you."

Christine didn't answer. Being this close to his warmth calmed her. Nothing could harm her... But there was something missing.

Erik had enough. His breathing was nothing more than gasping as he tried to force back his anger. All he wanted to do was to storm out and push that boy under the water until there was a little life left in his body. How sweet it would have been to see him drowning...

However, he only turned his back to the embracing couple and walked toward the palace. He knew what he had to do.

XXXXX

Meg almost fell off her bed as she heard the shouting and the "knocking" on her door. The frame almost gave away under the forceful hit.

"Megan!" Erik yelled.

"I'm coming" she answered and took her time to fasten her robe.

She was surprised when she found a half-naked and shaking king at her threshold.

"Do you know what time is it, Your Majesty?" she asked annoyed.

"Pack! It's an order."

Meg was taken aback. Why would he ever make her do that? But she knew better than disobeying.

"Alright. May I ask why?"

"You are moving to the countryside" he answered darkly and stepped inside the room. "Your carriage will arrive in twenty minutes."

"Where? Where is Christine? Does she know?"

"My wife" he growled. "Is with her lover!"

The blonde's face fell as she began to pack just the most necessary objects: robes, perfumes, make ups...

"With her who?"

"That damned Frenchman! It's your entire fault! I knew I should not let her close to you."

"It is not!" she shouted back.

"You planted this idea in her head! Arranged marriage? Choose Meg-Whore's solution!"

"Don't call me a whore! I won't take it… not from you!" her eyes were thundering as she turned to him. Erik stood in the middle of the room. "You think I told her to do that? God, this morning she asked me how she could seduce _you_!"

"So that little surprise wasn't her idea?" Erik groaned. "Well, your advices came handy. She wouldn't have been able to make me fall asleep if you didn't tell her how to treat a man."

"She is my friend, she asked, I answered. And I want to say goodbye to her."

They just stared at each other until Erik simply shook his head.

"You won't say goodbye to anyone. If you try to contact her, I'll never let you come back, understood?"

Meg nodded with hatred in her eyes. She respected this man but now he acted like a complete idiot.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Tell me when you are ready."

Meg only nodded and retired to her bathroom to change. Erik went to the window and stared out. He could see the rose garden from there; the pond was on the other side. He wondered if Christine would be back in their room when he would arrive... If she ever showed up again.

"I'm ready" Meg announced. A simple trunk was on her bed and Erik raised it without any effort. He followed her. Outside the palace, the carriage was waiting.

Two men came to take the trunk from their king and Meg sent him another glance.

"Tell her, she is my best friend" the blonde asked.

"I won't."

Meg bowed and without another word, she climbed in. Her face brightened when she realized she didn't have to travel alone.

Erik stepped away and watched as the horses moved forward. He had to send James with her. If anything happened to the blonde-haired demon, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He knew James could protect her.

The whistle of the teamster made the hunting dogs' bark. The whip lashed in the air and he watched as the little company left his property. At least his palace...

XXXXX

The room was dark when he entered, but he could make out the girl's form at her desk. She was lying on her arms and her shoulders were shaking. This time it didn't soften his heart. The little viper was a great actress.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked coldly. "Don't you like to have an animal, for your husband?"

Christine tried to stop her tears but she couldn't. When Raoul and she parted, she ran back to their room only to find it empty. When she discovered the pieces of the card, her heart trembled with fear. She knew what had happened.

"Answer me! Where did your courage go? I liked it tonight when you were so eager to make me comfortable."

"I... I didn't want to..." her voice was shaking.

"I didn't see you pushing him away when he put his hands on you!"

Her eyes widened. Had he actually seen them? Could he hear them?

"Please, don't hurt him! It was my fault," she begged.

"Indeed" he pulled on a shirt. He was beginning to feel the cold. "But I won't. I'll give him one last chance. That little boy will be removed from the staff. I'll stay by his door if I have to! Oh and don't look for Meg in the morning…she is not living here anymore."

"What?" Christine whispered. "What do you mean she is not living here?"

"Her carriage left ten minutes ago. I sent her to the countryside."

All the fear was gone from Christine's mind as she stood up to face Erik. His eyes were calm... too calm.

"How dare you... How dare you send away my only friend?!"

"Now you have your lover, isn't he enough?!" Erik shouted.

"He is not my lover! Maybe you should have listened to us a little longer!"

"Sorry for getting sick by all the sweetness that was slipping off his mouth!'_I know it sounds crazy but... it feels like that. It feels like I've known you for ages._'" Erik mimicked Raoul's voice. "Tell me, isn't he sweet? I can see you sitting on a swing, and him, pushing you while you laugh. Doesn't it sound romantic?"

"He was just nice!" Christine screamed.

By that time, half of the staff was outside their room. Jane looked at Phillipe.

"Should we go inside?"

"I don't want to go near Erik now" he answered quietly.

"What happened?" asked a very sleepy Maverick.

Remus raised his shoulders. He had no idea.

"Sweet? I can't wait to see your angelic face… That's all he is capable to say with cold water running in his veins!"

"At least he treats me like..."

Her sentence ended abruptly.

"Like?" Erik lowered his voice. "Like what Christine? What does he do that I don't?"

"He would never tear me from my friend!" she shouted.

"He would rather take you from me! And I won't have that! You won't do what Meg did."

"I promised you!"

"And that's why I found you on a midnight meeting with someone else than me? I won't let you become a whore."

"What do you care?" she began to pace around. "This all is a big mistake! I was forced to become your wife! What were you expecting? That I'd be jumping around with happiness? Hurray, I have an insane masked man as my husband! Aren't I the luckiest woman on Earth?!"

Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. But this time there was only anger in his eyes.

"Don't you dare to call me insane again! I expect respect from everyone, including my wife!"

"I respected you, but I can't now. You betrayed me."

"I betrayed you?" he was taken aback. Was she really that stubborn and unwilling to admit the truth? "It's you who roams around with men and fucks them behind the back of your husband!"

Christine hissed and the next moment Erik stepped back. Even through his mask, he could feel the sting of her slap. She had surprising power.

"Don't you dare to accuse me of something like that" she whispered. "Get out!"

"Don't order me!"

"Then I'll go!"

Erik arrived to the door first and tore it open. All the people in the alley jumped back.

"Whoever intends to keep his head on his neck, will disappear before I take one more step. If I listen to anyone talking about this, I swear he'll be tortured to death!"

In a second, everyone rushed to do something. For the first time in history, the life of the castle began at two in the morning. Somehow, nobody could go back to bed and simply sleep.


	10. Separated

**A/N: **The chapter where things really began to happen *mysterious music*... okay enough of me :P Oh yes, I wanted to say that's to everyone who revealed her//himself in the reviews after the last chapter. I'm really thankful for everyone. Though, I'm a little nervous about the upcoming chapters :S

* * *

Chapter 10

Separated

"I hate that arrogant bastard!" Christine said and threw her pillow across the room, hitting the wall. "I hate, hate, hate him!"

Erik had actually locked her up. After their fight, she simply remained staring the door and then buried herself in the bed. She tried to forget the fact that she was clinging to Erik's pillow at the meantime. When she finally gained the strength and courage to get up, she found out that her husband had guards keeping her inside.

"That cannot be true," she whispered to the two men.

"I'm sorry, Madame. It was His Majesty's order. In case you want to leave your room, the two of us have to accompany you."

After the older guard enlightened her, she simply retired to her room and thought about everything that had occurred. She lost her friend, slapped Erik and got locked up in the same day. Surely, she must have established some kind of record.

Now she had no one to turn to. If only…

"Uhm, excuse me?" she put her head out.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Could you please, find Cardinal Thomas for me?" she asked the younger one with a little smile. "Tell him I really need to talk to him."

"I'll be on my way" he nodded and soon disappeared in the dark corridor. The other one asked if she needed anything else and when she shook her head negatively, he simply left her to her thoughts.

Christine decided to make the bed. First, she collected the card's pieces but as soon as they were in her hand, she felt an urge to put them together. The girl pulled a chair and dropped the scraps of paper on the wooden surface and began matching them. It looked easy at first, but some parts were missing.

When the old man knocked the door, she was almost finished, only one corner was missing. The bed was still a mess but she simply stood and let him in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" she closed the door. "Please, try to make yourself comfortable."

"Dear Child" he sighed. "For a second, stop this babbling. Is it true?"

Christine's face fell.

"Erik's already told you, hasn't he?"

Thomas nodded and watched as Christine massaged her temples.

"How much did he tell you?"

"He said you had a little meeting. That you simply seduced him and made him fall asleep, so you could go out. Then you were upset because he faced you with the truth."

"Oh, is that so?" she laughed bitterly. "Then let me tell you that he sent my best friend away. I couldn't even say goodbye to her. Besides, I went there to tell Raoul never to contact me again."

"Your intentions were innocent. But did you tell him?"

Christine's confidence was blown away by that sentence. She should have... she could have...but...

"No, I didn't" the next moment she was kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands.

"Oh, dear girl" the cardinal shook his head and helped her up. "There is no point in crying. That won't solve anything."

"I know. But it makes..." her efforts to wipe the tears away were in vain.

"Makes you feel better" he finished instead of Christine. "But it doesn't solve the problem. If you were a simple girl I wouldn't stop you, but you are the king's wife. You have to use your head and think, selfish mourning is not needed."

The girl looked down and tried to stop her tears. The cardinal was right. If she lost Erik now, that would mean the end. They met five days ago and they were already fed up with each other. She just realized the real weight of this hastily made decision.

She shuddered as the air filled her lungs in one, long breath. She had to think... she had to be reasonable and act as she was taught. It was so easy to forget about everything while she was with Erik.

"You are right. Do you know where did he go?"

"I believe he claimed his old bedchamber this morning, and then he went to the library. However, I don't think it would be a wise idea to follow him. Let him calm down a little."

Christine had to agree. All she could do was **to wait**.

"Do you think he could ever forgive me?"

The girl's trembling voice assured the man that his biggest fear wasn't true. She really cared and, even if she wasn't fully honest, she wanted to avoid the trouble which rooted from their prestige.

"I believe he'll. Though not because he wants to. I've seen this man losing his first colt's tooth and I've seen him in the middle of a political war" his answer shook the girl deeply. "He does what he has to, whenever he wants to. That he did nothing against this marriage means he agreed on some level."

Christine nodded half-heartedly.

"Do you think I can make it easier for him somehow?"

"Hard" Thomas sighed. "I'd be calm if you simply stayed out of his way, but if you did so, it could take him years to swallow his pride and come back to you. On the other hand, going to him would surely cause more fights."

"Why is he so difficult?" she had to sit on the bed and, without thinking, she almost let herself lay down, but she stopped the last instant. She was in the presence of a cardinal, after all. Breaking-down had to be postponed till the next time.

"His mask. He was smart enough to understand that he was different by the time he was only four years old. For years, he hid himself. Then as he realized his power, as a prince, and the respect he received without asking... it made him vain in a strange sense. In every other aspect, he wanted to be the best. He wanted the people to see him, and not the mask."

That made sense to Christine. In his place, she would have done the same.

"Is there any way I could make him forgive?"

The cardinal looked at her. His expression was meaningful.

"That depends only on you, child."

XXXXX

Erik was reading in the library.

Maybe that wasn't the perfect sentence to describe what he has been doing. He was, actually, desperately trying to read while his thoughts were focused on a bloody, screaming French. How he would enjoy torturing him…

He noticed footsteps approaching him too late. By the time he could get up, they already found him. Christine didn't pay much attention. The guards stood back a little, so as they could keep the girl in sight, but wouldn't bother them. Christine simply chose a book and sat down comfortably, not far away from her husband.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled.

"If I'm not mistaken, you ordered me to stay in the room, or leave it in the presence of my guards. As you can see, they are here."

"Is that so? Simply reading?"

Christine only nodded.

"Then why are you holding the book upside-down?"

The girl hissed and quickly turned it. Neither of them was amused by the little scene. Not even after she noticed, that Erik only made that part up. She was caught anyway.

"Could you please just let me read in peace?" she asked quietly.

"Could you, please, get up and get the Hell out of my sight?!"

Christine didn't answer. She was determined to stay quiet until he could calm himself a little.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

This wasn't going the way she had imagined. By this point – according to her expectations– he would have been out of the room. They were making progress.

"Yes, Erik."

"Then why are you still here?"

She let the question flow through her head but she didn't react. The two guards, who watched the scene, began to worry about the girl's life. By not paying attention to Erik's visible anger, she only managed to add fuel to the fire.

His hands curled up in a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. How dare she act so boldly after all she had done to him? He hadn't been but generous and... but he was running the same circles again and again. It was useless.

Without another word he stood and stormed out of the library. He could actually sense her smiling after him. How he hated that girl... Everything she had done... the thought of her was enough to make him more and more furious. He needed work to occupy his mind. He had been neglecting his music for far too long now. Though he knew it was not the time yet. He had to wait a little longer. Maybe that night. Until then, he had to busy himself with something else.

XXXXX

Madeleine looked up from her beloved roses and inhaled their intoxicating smell.

After that, the girl stretched out, she had been working all day. The Rose Garden, with her ministrations, had begun to gain its former beauty and glory. It was time she went home. She knew her father would be very proud of her again. Since she was working for the king and the queen, she was the little favourite of the family.

After quickly gathering her tools, she put them in her basket organised as always. She was willing to spend long minutes with organising them each evening, just to know that everything was in place. It was much more nice and comfortable too.

Through the days she learnt all the ways of the hidden corners and crossing paths. It took only two minutes for her to get out, saying goodnight to every single rose on her way. She even bent down and kissed the last one. It was proudly growing just beside the "entrance" of the little maze. Everything seemed perfect and peaceful. Until a man showed up.

It seemed that he had appeared out of thin air, Madeleine couldn't see his face. A hood covered everything and in the dim light of the stars and the moon he seemed very dangerous. The frightened girl quickly hid into the maze and picked her head out among the bushes. He came closer but he didn't notice the little girl. She could make out the curses he was mumbling. He was waiting for something...

Rather someone. First Madeleine heard the footsteps. They weren't heavy, more likely careful and sneaking.

"Do you have it?" the young man from the castle stepped closer to the man in the hood and held out his hand.

The hurried whispers barely reached her ears but she tried her best. Instinct told her to be very quiet and listen closely.

"Right here" the other pulled something under his cloak. The moonlight flashed on the glassy surface. "Stay calm, don't do anything stupid. You mustn't fail!"

"You think I don't know?" Raoul hissed. "Everything is taken care off. He is alone, not thinking clearly. I made sure."

"One drop can be enough for a nasty illness. But that man... get him drunk."

"I'll. Thank you for the help."

"It was nothing, brother" the hooded person patted the younger's shoulder. "You don't look so well..."

"I didn't expect that stupid horse to throw me down. But it came handy. The little girl treats me as a guest and a helpless child. It wasn't hard to get them against each other. I didn't even have the time to enjoy doing so."

"Keep your bragging for the time you get home."

Raoul nodded and made sure that there was no hint of his strange property.

"I have to leave now. We will be waiting for you at the border. You get twelve hours, if you don't show up..."

"I'll be there" Raoul assured him.

"Good luck, Raoul."

He only nodded and watched as the shadow disappeared. Madeleine almost forgot to breathe. Something was about to happen. Something very bad. Her gaze followed the young man, as he turned toward the castle and walked back. She had to tell someone...

Her little legs carried her as fast as it was possible. The palace was still very far, she had to make a roundabout. Risking a meeting with that man seemed a bad idea. The minutes passed slowly, her lungs were burning but she was determined. The stubbornness of a child can amaze everyone...


	11. To you, my dear

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! This is the chapter where the rating jumps from T to M. Cause: Violence. If you are underage (not that I hope it'll keep you out, all of you 12-13-14-15 years old people!) do not read! **So, lets skip from KayErik to LerouxErik. Don't you just love it when he is jealous and angry at the same time? :D

* * *

Chapter 11

To you, my dear

Erik was heading to the royal chamber. Everything, which had to be done that day, was completed. Hell, he even went down to the kitchens - giving a heart attack to the cooks with it - and asked if he could help. The whole day only added to the infamous idea that the king was not entirely good in the head.

He couldn't care less about it though. If he had to choose between working himself to death and snapping Raoul's neck, he knew which one would cause him more joy.

He opened the door to his and Christine's bedroom, expecting to find his wife inside. To his surprise, it was empty. Someone had made the bed while they were away. Everything looked as if nothing had happened; only a bottle of wine and two glasses indicated that somebody had actually come in the room. Erik blessed the generous soul who brought the drink inside. It was exactly what he needed.

He poured some of the blood-red liquid into one of the crystal glasses and stood beside the window. The dreadful place, where his wife had met her lover, was not in his sight thankfully. Right now, everything was quiet and peaceful. If there was anything better than a little solitude and a glass of fine wine, then he wasn't interested in knowing. This… was enough for him.

Involuntarily his thoughts wandered to the little problems he had to face. They seemed to increase as the days went by. If only he knew a way to stop them. Maybe he really overreacted… just a little.

'_That's an understatement' _he laughed at himself bitterly, although he had no idea how he could let things out of control so soon.

He let his emotions take the best of him, a fact that hadn't happened since he was a child. He always had been proud of his self-control and now this girl, Christine, could undo him in a second. One tiny smile on those full lips, a flash of those beautiful green eyes…

He smirked faintly as he smelled the wine. She was either very brave or awfully foolish. Grown up men tried to avoid contact with him, if it was possible. And yet, there was this girl who went after him even when he could have strangled her with the red clouds of fury covering his mind.

He had to admit that her endurance amazed him. She was supposed to run… Wasn't it what most people did after meeting him? On a level it even annoyed him. He had got so used to awaking fright in people that… That he almost forgot how he used to long for a simple, quiet life.

One thing was always clear, had he been born in a common family he would have been killed before he could cry for the first time. Monsters weren't welcomed anywhere. However, blue-blooded monsters were perfect for the cruel ways of ruling. He never had to bother what his people think about him. It was clear that they knew him to be a freak. In his first years as a king, he tried to be helpful and generous; to make men understand that being different was not something they had to turn down. These tries ended in failures.

He may have made a little progress in developing the cities, but the people in the countryside were unyielding. The old superstitions wouldn't be defeated and he had to accept this.

Therefore, in the end, he just let them talk behind his back and tried to ignore the cruel remarks. He was nothing more than a masked freak with power.

"Certainly not one for the crown" he laughed bitterly at his own sentimental weakness and raised the glass.

Before his tongue could taste the wine, a loud crash was heard. Erik placed down the glass on the table and turned to the door. Muffled noises came from the other side. Usually Cerberus sounded like that when he tried to get inside. But this time human voices were mixed with the scratching.

"No! Let me go! I have to talk to His Majesty! I must!"

Erik opened the door only to find Madeleine struggling between two women. They were trying to pull her away from the door but the little devil fought with all her power.

"Release her!"

The order worked as always, and the little girl almost fell to the floor as her arms were freed. One of the women tried to explain the situation.

"I'm very sorry, your Majesty, we couldn't make her calm down. She said she needed to talk to you but of course…" she was cut off when Erik made a dismissing move with his hand and bent down to the child's level.

"What's the matter, Madeleine?"

"I saw… I saw that… that man…"

She was struggling for every word because the running and the hard physical effort got the best of her. The poor girl was visibly shaking. Erik picked her up and carried her inside the room. The two maids just stared at him in disbelief.

"Calm down."

Erik placed Madeleine on the soft pillows of the sofa, and for a second she forgot everything. She was in the… in the royal bedroom. Everything seemed so extravagant and expensive. The paintings, the furniture, even the colors. Soft-looking Persian rugs were covering the floor and there she was sitting, in her dirty clothes and…

She spotted her roses. They were placed right on the night table; the deep red shade matched the room's golds and browns. She felt proud of herself for a second. Then her task came to her mind and she looked upon the king.

He was towering over her, but this actually calmed her. Her gaze wandered a little more and settled on the wine in alarm.

"Have you drunk any, Your Majesty?" she asked with panic in her voice.

Erik was caught off guard. That was the last thing he expected. Since when did he have to inform little girls about his drinking habits?

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I… I saw that man!" she was getting excited again and her speech sped up. "He talked to a dark man… and he said that one drop was enough for a nasty illness! Then that man said that your Queen is silly and she treats him as a helpless child… they were talking about waiting for his brother and…"

"Slow down, child!" Erik ordered, his voice snapped, but he had already drawn a conclusion from the things Madeleine had babbled.

She stopped and looked up with fear in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Who went out to meet this man?"

"That… that injured French. They say he has been with your wife and…"

Erik silenced her with a glance. Although it wasn't his intention to frighten the girl, he still couldn't handle that fact.

"You say he met a man who gave him…"

"I didn't see it clearly. But I know it shined and they were talking about drops… I can only guess, Your Majesty" her voice was timid and quiet now. Madeleine didn't even look up anymore. Her shoes seemed to keep her interest.

"What did they say?"

"That one drop was enough to make someone ill. They wanted to get a man drunk… I only thought that… I'm sorry if I'm just… babbling, Sir."

"Don't stop it here" he bent down. He needed all of his self-control to force calmness on himself. Those bastards… "Don't be afraid, tell me everything. It's very important, Madeleine."

"I… One of them said that your wife is just a silly girl who treats him as a helpless child. Then they agreed to meet around the border in half a day…"

Erik closed his eyes. If his theory was proved right, then he wouldn't have much time.

"He also said it wasn't hard to get _them_ against each other…" the girl whispered.

_Them_. The word was the last Erik expected. Could she be a part of this? Could she really help them? Help them kill him… after all she did... she went to that man when he asked and she fall in his arms as soon as they got close to each other. Could she…

"Thank you, child" he nodded as he straightened out. "Go home now; I'll reward you as soon as I arrange few things. Now I have more pressing matters to handle."

Madeleine quickly slid off of the sofa and darted toward the door. She turned in the last minute.

"Was I helpful, Your Majesty?"

"More than you can imagine" Erik said without turning. He was looking at the glass of wine he had been ready to drink. "On your way out, please send some servants in."

"Yes, Sir" she nodded and ran out.

Erik's eyes flashed when he heard the door close behind her and his grip on the glass tightened. His hand smashed the crystal and the little glass pieces cut his bare skin, leaving the wine and blood flowing down his arm. Erik groaned and quickly wiped everything off. He didn't mind the pain, but getting a little of that liquid into his system wasn't a good idea. A little red spot appeared on the bed sheet. Once he was ready he just waited.

Warm blood trickled down his arm from the cuts and he got mesmerized by the feeling. The wounds throbbed in the same beat with his heart. A heart that was full of murderous plans right now.

As soon as the door opened, he turned but only saw a tired Christine coming in. She was walking around the castle all day, hoping to get rid of her guards but to no avail. Once she saw the blood and the cuts she was beside him within a heartbeat.

"What happened? I'll call a doctor and…"

"You'll come with me!" Erik pulled his arm out of her hands. "We are going to pay a little visit to your lover."

Christine looked at him with wide eyes. The whole scene was so sudden and… morbid. He stood completely still with a bloody hand and calmness… the bad form of calmness, forced and ice-cold.

"Your Majesty?"

Erik opened the door to the servants. Christine couldn't hear his orders but one of the servants soon turned and walked away and then another followed. The third maid just nodded slowly and soon she disappeared too.

Erik stormed to the other side of the room and took hold of the wine's bottle and the remained glass.

"Take my hand."

"Is it an order?" Christine asked back.

"Yes!"

She slowly walked closer and reached for his good hand, but it was holding the bottle and the glass. His injured palm waited for hers.

"Come on, dear, won't you take my hand?"

The young girl swallowed. What had happened to him? Holding back her nausea, she reached his blood soaked fingers and put her hand on top of them. With a grin he laced his fingers with hers, while making sure that she felt that famous "blue blood".

"Come, I don't want us to be late."

Erik opened the door and let the girl go out first. They soon met the first servant Erik had talked to. The poor man raised two more glasses and a silver tray. The king put the bottle and everything on it and took hold of it gracefully. Every time Christine tried to let go of his hand he squeezed harder. There was no way to escape, she was trapped, and they both knew it.

XXXXX

Raoul almost jumped as the door opened behind his back.

He was putting some clothes in a hastily made bag. It was nothing more than some sheets pinned together. He dropped some bandages beside the spare jacket he had stolen from a chair and looked over everything again. It seemed ready. This was the moment when the door opened.

"Already leaving?"

The man closed his eyes. That was a problem he hadn't counted.

'_That bastard was supposed to be dead by now!'_

He turned slowly to see a death pale Christine and… Erik. The man placed the tray on the little coffee table. Raoul recognized the wine immediately. He had no doubts.

"Why, dear Raoul, you look as if you've seen a ghost" a sadistic smirk appeared on his face. "But you haven't… has he, my dear?"

Christine shook her head quickly. Her trembling only increased when Erik pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers almost gently. Still she could feel his teeth push against her skin.

"Wha… In what do I owe the honor of your visit, Your Majesty?" Raoul asked, his voice shaking.

This only heightened Erik's amusement. As long as he was entertained, he wouldn't start beating the living daylight out of this man.

"No need for any formalities, you already know my wife quite well. Call me Erik, please."

Some hurried nods were the reaction to his words and the king began to pour the wine into the three glasses. Two blue eyes were fixed on the bottle. Raoul was on the edge of panic. He didn't want to… or did he?

"So, Raoul…"

Christine shivered. She never thought that so much hatred could exist in one man's voice.

"Where did you come from?"

"Pa-paris…" he mumbled.

"You can remember now, interesting" Erik raised a glass and hold it out for him. "One very beautiful city. Tell me, have you ever met your ruler?"

"I've seen him once."

"Is that so?" Erik nodded and waited for him to take his glass. "You know, when you are offered a drink, especially from a king, you have to accept it."

"Thank you" he whispered faintly.

"Good. Christine, my dear."

The girl took her own glass and simply held it. There was no way that this could end well.

"I'd like to propose a toast to this beauty, who has obviously turned both of our lives upside down. To you, my dear."

Raoul only stared at him and didn't move. Erik began to feel annoyed.

"You know it's terribly rude not to drink to a lady's health."

"I just… Maybe you…"

"Let me make it clear" the masked man released his wife. "Either you drink it yourself, or I'll force it down your throat."

The younger man trembled and nodded. He wasn't left with much of a choice. The rich aroma of the wine filled his senses as he raised the glass to his mouth and swallowed every single drop.

He didn't feel, but he imagined the burning as the liquid rolled into his stomach. The delicate crystal-dust, he had added to the wine, scratched his insides tearing his flesh open… Unconsciously he walked to the bed on shaking legs and dropped down.

"Raoul?" Christine asked slowly. He seemed sick.

"Don't you think he is pale?" Erik asked as he took the girl's glass and went to the man. "Here, I'm sure the wine will bring the color back to your cheeks."

Raoul felt like he was on a spinning wheel. The heat was beginning to become unbearable and his stomach started throbbing. It wasn't overly painful yet, but uncomfortable enough.

"No…" he whispered. "Please don't…"

"It was an order" Erik said darkly and pushed the glass in his hand.

Raoul moaned and finished that dose. When he drank Erik's too, he almost collapsed. Christine was terrified as she watched his body shaking.

"Erik… Erik what are you doing?"

Her husband could hear the hysteria in her voice, but he was too caught up with the man's torment. Raoul's handsome face looked like it was melting.

"That's for your plan" he whispered. "And there was something else… Ah yes, I remember."

He pulled the man up without any effort and hit him in the stomach. A bubbling rattle erupted from the man's throat and Erik dropped him back in disgust. Red liquid covered his shoulder.

"As much as it's nauseating, it is so much worthing it. That's for touching my wife."

"Erik, what the hell are you doing?!" Christine screamed.

"Scream as loud as you can. No one will come here, I made sure."

Christine trembled as her eyes turned to the man on the bed. Raoul was panting hard and tried to say something. However, out of his lips came nothing more than meaningless coughing.

"Erik please... do something!"

"No" he said and began to unbutton his ruined shirt. "I'm finished here."

"Erik!" she screamed and threw her body on the door. "Somebody please!"

"Louder, Christine. They won't come if you are not real in your role" he said dryly.

"Please, somebody!" Christine hit the door as hard as she could. Pure terror took over her mind as she screamed for help.

Few minutes later she fell down beside the door and sobbed violently. There was no way out, she was locked up with her husband who tortured a man.

"You are a sick bastard" she sobbed. "Let me go!"

"Not that your little hysterics are not amusing, but it's pointless now. He is already dead."

Christine's breathing stopped the minute the words left his mouth. No... he had to be lying. Raoul couldn't be dead.

Slowly she raised her head just to see the horrific sight. The man was lying on his side, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. All Christine could do was to open and close her mouth, without any words coming out. She looked like a fish... a very sick fish.

"No, darling, you really don't want to waste your tears on that bastard" Erik pushed hismelf from the wall he had been leaning to. "Do you have any idea what has just happened here?"

"You killed him..." she sobbed. "You killed him!"

"Quite the contrary!" Erik hissed. "It was his wine put in our room. I almost drank it, Christine! He wanted to kill me!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at Erik. Those yellow eyes were piercing through her soul.

"But maybe it's not such a surprise to you. You knew he wanted to do this."

She realised it that moment... Erik thought she was part of the plan.

"No!" she protested as Erik grabbed her and pulled her up. "No, I had no idea about this! I swear!"

"Prove it, Christine! Prove he didn't let you in his little plan yesterday when I wasn't there anymore!"

"He didn't! Erik, you are hurting me!" the grip on her wrist only tightened. "I promise, I had no idea!"

"Where is the proof Christine? How the Hell did he get out of his room this time if you didn't help him?!" he was shouting at her.

"I have no idea. I swear I didn't know... Your are not my favourite person right now, but I could never hurt you! I swear."

"That means nothing to me."

"Please... we only walked back to the palace and he... he kissed me... that's what happened that night! You must believe me!"

But Erik's mind turned off after the "he kissed me" part. His wife let another man...

Christine almost lost her ballance when Erik let go of her. Thankfully the door kept her on her feet.

"Go to our room" Erik commanded, raising the key. "Go to our room and get ready for the bed."

"You believe me?" she asked, her voice shaking. The tears were gleaming on her face.

"No."

The girl bit her lower lip and nodded. She didn't expect him to do so. But right then, she was ready to kill herself if that was what he wanted. After turning quickly, she opened the door but Erik's last words echoed in her ears.

"And don't bother with your nightgown. You will not need it tonight."


	12. Music

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait guys. Last week has been extremely busy. But don't let me talk about the reasons because in the end I'd even make up some more. Just on with the chapter. Those who has been worried about Erik using sex as a punishment... please give it a chance. Maybe the end won't turn you away from this story. ;) R&R so I can know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 12

Music

Christine was running. All her manners were forgotten as she stumbled through the floors, even though no one was there to see or care about her disgraceful escape. She was in the royal bedroom sooner than she expected.

Shattered crystal covered the floor around the bed but Christine didn't care. He wanted to come for her… He wanted to…

She knew she was panting with fear by now and everything, which had happened, only added to her terror.

Christine collapsed beside the door. How did she end up here? What had happened to Erik?

She had comprehended most of the reasons, but her mind was blurry and it tried to inhibit all the disturbing memories. Raoul's dying rambling was still in her ears and the sick pleasure on Erik's face haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

_'You won't need it tonight...'_

Cold, iron knots were tied around her heart and were pulling it down. Did he really mean what she thought he had meant? Then... She had no right to protest. Not only right, but she didn't have the power to do so. Only minutes ago, Erik was raising a grown up man with one hand into the air. Protesting would only make it worse. Christine knew this day would come, but after the past few days, she dared to imagine a nice and romantic first night... However, now, she was ready to let her own husband rape her...

"No" she rose her head.

Let her own husband rape her? What was she thinking? Of course she wouldn't let him! Her protests maybe couldn't change the result and the inevitable would still happen, but she could try. She wasn't going to give herself to Erik willingly this way!

Christine got up and wiped off her tears. She wasn't going to obey his demands. In this country, he could order everyone around - except for her. She would have a say in this matter.

"Still dressed? You really don't want to make it easier for you."

Christine's self-confidence was gone as soon as she heard that deep voice. She'd thought it to be beautiful, but then it was harsh and hoarse.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You can use that time to decide" Erik turned the key in the lock and put it on the top of the wardrobe. It was out of Christine's reach. "If you want to see that dress in one piece again, you'd better get it off. If you don't mind me tearing it off of you, then simply wait for me."

"I..."

He didn't listen. Christine stared at him while walking by her and watched the bathroom's door shut behind him with a loud bang.

In five minutes, she achieved to make herself feel a little better and gain some confidence. In five seconds Erik destroyed it all. Christine began to undress with shaking hands. Her dress ended up on the chair, her shoes below it. She was about to undo her corset when she noticed that she... couldn't.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and there must have been a knot somewhere. Of course, all her life she could always get rid of her corset easily.

She recalled a time when they had tied it so loosely that she could even breathe properly, and now, the only time she was in desperate need of getting it off, she couldn't. Desperate? She definitely was. Hopeless? That too.

Not even the mirror helped her situation. She tried to find the knot by turning slightly, but she couldn't make it out. It didn't help when a dark shadow appeared behind her.

"Require help?"

Christine dropped her hands without a sound. Another two began to unlace her corset immediately. She could feel the chill of them as Erik's fingers touched her skin through the thin chemise. Christine only stared at her own eyes, in the mirror, during the process.

"You won't change your mind even if I tell you a hundred times that I had no idea about this?"

Erik didn't answer; he was busy trying to unlace the tight knob… It was getting on his nerves.

"No, of course you won't" she shuddered. Her husband could see the goose bumps rising on her neck. The skin was soft and white. He couldn't resist pushing his lips against it for a second.

Another tremble shook Christine but this time it was almost caused by pleasure. Erik saw discomfort and fear on her face but he misinterpreted it. Actually Christine tried to figure out how she could feel pleasant, in a way. She wasn't supposed to react this way!

"What were you doing while you were gone?"

Erik only groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was talking. He was almost done with that cursed knot.

"I made sure that there won't be a rotting body in my palace. The boy is nicely decorated and on its way back to France. A little gift to the king."

Christine only nodded when she felt the corset give away. Strangely - or not - her first motion was to let out an uneven breath. Erik didn't care. He only threw the object to the other end of the room and ran his hands down Christine's arms. The feeling was wonderful...if he ignored the fact that she was shaking violently.

"Go to the bed!"

There it was, a simple command that made her even worse. She could have sworn she was going to be sick.

"There is shattered glass everywhere" she mumbled.

"So I've noticed" her husband nodded, waiting for her to lie between the sheets.

"You don't want me to walk on them, do you?" Christine paled. This couldn't be true. It was a nightmare. Any moment she would wake beside her nice and kind Erik, tell him about her dream and they would make a joke of it.

"Unless you can fly or jump over them, I see no other choice for you. Hurry up a little, we have to get up early in the morning... we have a busy schedule."

Christine closed her eyes for a second. This was impossible. She wouldn't do that! He might as well carry her through it, but she won't step on those sharp pieces.

"Aren't you going?"

"No" she answered and turned to him.

"What did you say?" His voice was nothing but a low hiss; however, Christine had already passed the point of getting frightened by it.

She was standing in front of him in a thin chemise that hid nothing. Her hair was hanging down and her face was red and swollen from crying. A man in his right mind would have run. On the other hand, a human in his or her right mind would have run if had to face Erik.

"I said no" she repeated every word slowly.

"Don't say 'no' to me or..."

"Or what?! You will throw me on your bed and rape me? Oh! You are going to do that anyway! But maybe you'll spend some time killing me afterwards" she shouted at him from the top of her lungs.

"Perhaps I wouldn't do it, if you hadn't betrayed me!"

"I did not! I had no idea about this whole plan."

"I'm not talking about that!" Erik shouted and within a second Christine was under him on the bed. She had no idea how he grabbed her so abruptly and threw her under himself. What mattered right then was that he was pinning her into the mattress, unmovable both physically and emotionally.

"Get off of me, you sick bast..."

She was interrupted by a hard kiss on her lips. Only protesting moans emitted from her, moving was not possible with his hard body covering her small form. Finding no other way, she opened her mouth and bit Erik's lower lip hard.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he roared. Great, now he was bleeding in several places. His hand, his foot and now his lip.

"Me? I'm trying to keep my husband from raping me for no reason!"

Somehow, she didn't find it appropriate that they were talking when Erik's intentions were so clear. Weren't they supposed to get over it fast? Clothes down, in-out and that's it? At least that's what she thought about rape... But there they were, talking and shouting at each other.

"No reason?" he echoed. "You let him kiss you!"

"Minutes ago you accused me of complicity in murdering you. And now the problem is that I let another man - another man who was nice and kind to me! - kiss me?"

"Complicity in my death is one thing. All I wanted to do was lock you up until you are the queen" he answered angrily and took her wrists in his hands to pin them above her head. "But you are mine and not another man's!"

As much as she was surprised at this sudden change, Christine couldn't say a word. He wasn't angry... not for the fact she could have taken part in killing him, but because she let another man touch her. Erik only laid closer and whispered in her ear before nibbling her soft skin not so gently.

"You are mine to kiss, to touch and to possess!"

Christine closed her eyes and gave up. There was nothing more to say. Although she tried to pull herself away from his lips, there was always a hand to keep her in place. Fresh tears began to water her eyes, and when Erik began to push her chemise up she didn't move. She just laid there motionless.

Erik was desperate. The burning anger he felt wasn't the same after he felt her give up. He was dreaming of this night since he had met her and it was always... passionate, full of desire and most importantly mutual. He knew she possessed a spirit to match his own; it was clear since she dared to fight him anytime. But now as she just lay under him motionless... this wasn't what he wanted.

For a second he almost felt her move. Many of his imaginary nights came into his mind. He imagined her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as he feasted upon her breast. His hand crawled up on her side under her chemise, but he didn't feel the reaction he had imagined. It was pleasant in a way... But not in the way he wanted it to be.

He groaned in displeasure and simply turned his hand on her flat stomach. Her flesh quivered under his touch. How he wished that she would arch her back up against him for a mere second...to show that she was more than a mindless rag doll in his arms. But in that moment she was just that.

Erik raised his head and looked at her calmly for the first time that night. The girl turned her head into the pillow, trying to make herself comfortable a little. Her eyes were shut tightly trying to block, everything that was happening, out. Perhaps she imagined it was someone else on top of her... The thought made Erik mad again. Little he knew about Christine's mental efforts to imagine their first night, if all of those things had never happened.

She imagined that Erik's arms held her with tenderness instead of desire to prove that she was his and he really cared about her. But this was nothing but hope in vain. She made him angry enough to lose control…For the fourth time in 24 hours.

All she heard was a groan, and the next moment his warmth disappeared. She didn't know what shocked her more. What he wanted to do previously? Or that he had eventually stopped. But before she could even put an understandable sentence together he was out of the room. She watched as he pulled a grand painting away to uncover a hidden door. Then he simply walked into the darkness. Christine was too surprised to think... Did he really leave her? He didn't even...

She pulled the blanket over herself but it didn't make her feel warmer. She couldn't understand that... Christine simply laid back and waited.

XXXXX

Erik stormed down the stone stairs. How was that possible? He, who had killed tons of men either in fights or by sentencing them to death…he who thought himself to be utterly emotionless, was undone by that simple girl. How did she manage to soften him was still a question without answer. And in such a short time! It'd barely been a week.

Finally he reached his destination and opened the heavy wooden door. The air of his music room calmed him. He quickly lit some candles. What he needed was his grand piano. It stood proudly in the center of the room, dark mahogany and pure ivory made the perfect contrast. As soon as his fingers touched the keys everything settled and time lost its meaning.

XXXXX

Five floors above and only two hours later Christine dressed up. The cold night-air made her tremble and her mind wouldn't let her sleep. She had to do something. She had to...

Her gaze wandered to the desk. Ink, paper and a quill were placed on its surface. It gave her an idea. As soon as she settled down, she began to write furiously.

_And that's how everything happened. I've not seen Erik for a day now and I only left my room once to eat a little. I know you'll never get this letter Edmund but I'll thank you once. It helped me almost as much as if I had talked to you. I wish everything would be back to normal. I've never wanted this to happen but I must leave now. The ceremony will start in two hours and I know we will open the most disastrous chapter in the history of this land. Heaven help me..._

_Love,_

_Your little sister, Christine_

The girl raised the thick bunch of papers and signed the last one. She wrote more than twenty pages. Her hand ached from the work but at least her mind was clearer and settled. A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Madame?"

"Come in" she sighed and Jane was inside in a second.

"Are you ready, Christine?" she asked softly. "Mary is bringing your dress and everything is ready."

The young woman only nodded and stood up. She had to hide behind her mask again, act as graceful as she had never before.

In two hours she was dressed and looked at herself in the mirror for one last time before putting on that horrible but charming fake smile.

Only thirty minutes later she tried to avoid Erik's gaze as she sat down beside him and the ceremony began.

Within twenty minutes a whole country cheered for her as she laced her fingers with Erik's. The golden diadem felt heavy on her head and she wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. She watched as her husband greeted all the people, much like he did on their wedding. Power emitted from him, but she knew that inside he was broken in his very core. Erik glared at her and she didn't flinch.

From that moment, Christine could only smile.


	13. Secret passions

**A/N: **Terribly late chapter but I had class-trip and parties and everything is getting ruined in my life XD But never E/C :D So don't worry, it won't happen again. Thanks to my wonderful BETA!

* * *

Chapter 13

Secret passions

Eyes glowing with hatred, silent curses and daggers in each other's back. That's how it had been since that dreadful day, whenever Christine and Erik had to share the same room's air.

Christine's ladies-in-waiting, who were apparently impossible to be thrown off, usually stopped chattering whenever they crossed path with Erik and his men. These short-lived meetings occurred, mostly, in the afternoons when the women were heading to the library or to one of the salons for a little relaxation, while Erik and his counsels moved between the map room and the board-room.

Two weeks of this strained atmosphere did nothing good to the people around the castle. Erik's temper was worse than ever and Christine, for demonstrating the same feeling, refused to do anything that required a little mental work, leaving everything to her husband.

As for the bedroom… that was a disaster.

Behind the couple's back Thomas made sure that every night some guards checked upon them frequently. He was the first informed person about the "delicate" situation, so he acted immediately.

Every morning started the same way.

"Still sleeping?"

The elderly cardinal walked up to Remus who was leaning against the wall beside the big doors.

"No screaming, no shouting, no strange and unidentified noises. One of them left earlier or they are both asleep" the knight nodded.

"Let's hope they are getting a little bit more tolerant of the situation."

Thomas could hardly finish the sentence as a sudden thud sounded from inside, followed by another, then something shattered on a wall. Christine's scream was only the cherry on top of the whipped cream.

"You broke my favorite tiara!" she mumbled in shock as the little diamonds winked at her from the floor.

"Not that you have at least ten more" Erik groaned stroking the back of his head.

They were both sitting on the floor, rather ungracefully, Christine still tangled in the sheets.

As usually, they spent the longer part of the night awake and as far from each other in the bed as possible. This naturally caused the blanket to stretch between the two bodies. The problems came when Christine tried to curl up a little more, pulling it off of Erik. As soon as he felt the cold hit his body, the man tugged it back on himself practically rolling Christine all the way across the bed to him. This is how it started…

After few minutes of pulling and tugging Christine finally decided to end it. When she felt her husband pulling it back with full force she simply let go. Erik rolling down the bed was the cause of the first thud but only after, he banged his head on the nightstand.

However, Christine couldn't enjoy her victory because, as soon as she tucked herself in the warm covers, Erik grabbed the corner and she soon joined him on the floor. The shattering sound was the diadem when Erik threw it across the room.

"Why did you do it?" the queen demanded as she crawled to the pieces and began to collect the diamonds. Thankfully, the silver frame managed to stay in one piece but almost all of the emeralds and diamonds had fallen to the ground.

"When you fell on me that wretched thing dug in my back!"

"If you hadn't pulled me out of the bed…"

"I wouldn't have pulled you if you didn't…"

"I let go of it because you wanted that cursed quilt so much and…"

"Had you not…"

They didn't even know what they were arguing about as both of them got up and began the morning procedure.

"It was my favorite," Christine mumbled as she put the silver frame on the coffee table.

"You have many more," Erik reminded her again while pulling out a shirt and a vest from his wardrobe.

She didn't answer, still mourning her beloved jewelry. Christine admitted that although it sounded spoiled and selfish, the truth was that she loved all of her diadems… this one was the most simple. Modest and still beautiful.

"I don't want another."

"Look, if you really insist on arguing about the only subject we have yet to mention... then please postpone it till the evening. I don't have time for this right now."

"I would, if you didn't disappear every single night."

"I wouldn't disappear if you hadn't..."

Erik stopped. He was expected in court soon and he knew if he brought that up then he wouldn't leave the room before noon.

So far, within two weeks, they had mentioned that subject twice. Each time ended with him sleeping in another room, Christine's stubbornness getting one level worse and nice little chaos on the next day.

"Hadn't…?" the girl repeated. "Tell me, since you started."

"I don't have time for your childishness," he growled and adjusted his clothing in the mirror. He secured the mask on his face, and then simply bowed.

"Have a nice day, _Your Majesty._"

The - now familiar - undertone caused Christine to cringe and simply throw her pillow across the room after him despite the already closed door.

"What do I have to do today?" asked Erik, not even bothering with the little "army" outside the room. He simply began to walk with Thomas by his side.

"Your counselor wished to speak with you, another invitation for a ball from Count Damien and your horse, Caesar, got new shoes today" the cardinal was up to date with the schedules.

"Does he need anything?"

"Well, I'm sure he does otherwise he wouldn't want to speak with you" Thomas frowned.

"I'm not talking about that man. I was talking about Caesar. Everything went as it should; his legs are fine, aren't they?"

"Yes" he nodded, quite surprised. "At least the blacksmith didn't mention anything."

"Good. About the ball..."

"You can't say no to one more invitation! The nobility is already missing your attention."

The king rolled his eyes. Dancing and acting as the perfect husband was the last thing he wanted to do. Naturally, if they said yes to the invitation they would have to waltz for hours, sit at the same table, keep up civil conversation, and try to act as if nothing had happened. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

They tried to spend their time as far from each other as possible but still, Erik found himself thinking about his wife more frequently than ever before. Had he let his thoughts wander they ended up on Christine. Only three nights ago, he almost came up from his music room before one o'clock in the morning, just so he could slip in the bed beside her.

The arguments were nothing more but poor excuses for some contact between the two of them and he actually liked challenging her. The girl could always surprise him with some original - and often frightening - thoughts and ideas. Those rare events, when they could actually talk about politics, led him to better solutions. But he would be damned, had he admitted it.

On the other hand, Christine was still furious whenever that night came to her mind. Somehow, she couldn't forget it. She couldn't forget that he could actually bring himself to... stop. It was annoying to know that he was able to do such. For some odd reasons, she just couldn't bring herself to hate Erik with all her soul and heart. Sometimes at night times, she even missed his body beside her.

The one thing that really mattered to her was Meg. She wanted her friend back but since she had no idea where did Erik send her, she couldn't do anything. It was hopeless. So she just went on with her everyday life, surrounded by brainless ladies.

She had been trying for a week to lure a sensible side out of them, but her tries were in vain. They showed little attention toward books and arts, but whenever it came to clothing, decorating or gossiping they were one of the best sources.

"Aren't they lovely?" the duchess asked.

The bright and spacious salon was filled with giggling as the four little exotic Persian cats discovered the room. They were indeed very cute and adorable but the young Queen had better things to think about. Only, she wasn't allowed to mind her own business.

"Your Majesty? Aren't they to your liking?" asked the owner of the animals. "I thought… if you liked one of them then maybe you'd accept her as a gift, Your Majesty."

"No, I'm sorry. I drifted away" Christine smiled and stood up from the window. "How old did you say that they are?"

"Eight weeks old, Madame. Perfect for getting their new owners" answered the duchess.

Christine nodded slowly and inspected one of them. There was that little, cream-colored feline who got her attention in the beginning. The other three were pure white but this one seemed different. However, she didn't dare to say yes. She had enough problems with her own husband. Besides, getting a pet without Erik's permission seemed dangerous. She didn't know anymore, what could anger the man.

"They are indeed lovely, excuse me, my ladies. I think I'll retire to my room now."

"Are you well, Madame?" asked one of her ladies-in-waiting. "Maybe it would be the best if we led you to your room, and then call a physician."

"No, thank you. I'll be fine by myself."

"But Madame it's highly inappropriate. His Majesty ordered…"

"And I" Christine began sharply. "Order you to stay in here, play with the cats, or do whatever you wish this afternoon. This castle is not harmful for a woman. I merely wish to be alone."

Without another word, she turned and left the room. The women inside looked after her in disbelief, the duchess at least. The others were getting used to Christine's outbursts.

"Is… she always this harsh?" asked the confused woman.

"Sometimes" answered Genevier. Actually, if Christine had to choose among them, Genevier was her favorite. She was only half as dumb as the others. "No wonder though…"

"Why?"

"Because Her Majesty and the king are still fighting."

Christine held back a groan outside. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but this made her stop and turn back to the door.

"Still? I thought they were over it" the duchess raised an eyebrow.

Naturally, the ladies were fast to correct her.

"His and Her Majesty are still angry and… they are still not wholly wed. If you know what I mean, duchess."

"What a scandal…" the woman smiled. "No wonder. That little girl is not able to get a man's attention. I'm surprised they let them marry so soon, she is but a child. Both in mind and body."

"I was surprised that our king seemed to be interested in her at the beginning."

The woman, who spoke this time, was a surprise to Christine. How on the Earth did Carlotta manage to end up so close to her? She had no idea.

"She is not that bad" Genevier tried to save the situation.

"Not bad... of course not. Still, she is just a mere child. Not something to arouse our king."

Christine could feel her blood boil. What could she know about them? She could... get Erik's attention. At least she had been able to do until that night.

"I'm just wondering if we ever get an heir from them" the duchess murmured. "I had been barely married for two weeks when I noticed I was with child. _My _husband didn't waste time."

"It's only a matter of time till he takes up mistresses."

"And you'll be first in row" Genevier snickered.

"That wasn't a question."

The women laughed and Christine felt her face grow hot. Of course... she had no more time. If Erik really began to take other women to his bed then she was lost. First just put aside, then sent far away to stay out of way. It looked inevitable.

Her legs felt like they were made of iron as they carried her through the corridors. She didn't pay attention to her way. What did it matter now?

She didn't wake from her dreamy state until a window slammed behind her back. Christine jumped and turned quickly. She was all alone on a hollow corridor. Only the wind played with the panel. Christine went closer and looked out. Her breath caught in her throat.

She remembered Erik telling her about the unused places in the attic but she had no idea that there were real corridors, halls and rooms. She imagined a huge empty space, full of broken furniture and old dresses or…

But definitely not something like this. It looked like another level of the palace. Except that it was hollow and a little bit dustier. Christine closed the window and tried to calm her curiosity.

'_It's not the best time to get lost… Dinner is in two hours and… Just that single door!'_

Her inquisitive mind got the best of her and in two minutes she found herself opening the corridor's doors one after the other. The first was indeed a store for furniture. The next was empty, however the one after that…

Christine shrieked and jumped back. In the next room she faced a huge monster. Two blazing eyes looked at her, burning with hatred as the monster's claws were raised to tear its enemy apart.

'_Erik did say they couldn't carry it inside the office…'_

She recognized the painting in a second. This was the picture of Saint George and the Dragon. To say it was a masterpiece would be an understatement. Every single scale on the back of the huge reptile seemed sharp and hard while the sunrays gleamed on the armor of the knight. Fascinated as she was, Christine turned around in the most interesting room. It looked like a huge gallery.

As the girl wandered in the room, she inspected every single portrait. Not much brain was required to find out that it was the family tree of the royals. She noticed that first all the women and men had their finest dresses and jewelries on, but as the time passed these little accessories disappeared. The last picture caught Christine's interest the most.

This pair didn't wear anything too special, except for the woman's tiara. The queen sat on a chair, with a little boy on her lap. One man stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Christine's mouth hung open as she tried to find some difference between father and his son. It seemed impossible.

Judging by the chair on the picture they were even equally tall. Erik shared his father's midnight black hair, only his golden eyes were different. Christine could imagine him like this without the mask.

Madeleine didn't look much older than twenty-five. Golden hair, violet eyes, perfect face… any woman could envy her. Though, the little boy fascinated Christine the most.

She wasn't surprised that Erik was dressed in black, except for his white shirt and mask. It seemed strange on the little boy as it made him look so serious. Christine reached out to touch the canvas. The texture was smooth as her fingertips lightly touched the surface. It didn't last longer than a second.

A much larger hand made a dart for her own hand.

"What did I tell you about touching my masks?"

Christine cringed. How was it possible that she couldn't have just one minute for herself?

"It's just a painting."

Erik let go of her hand and she let it fall to her side lifelessly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got away from boredom" she answered sharply. "I had enough of listening to my women, talking about me not being able to seduce you."

'_If you only knew…' _Erik thought as he bent a little more to breathe in her hair's scent.

"Oh and just to tell you, Carlotta would be glad to jump in your bed anytime."

"Yes, I know about that."

This arrogant manner made Christine blush with anger. She was telling him about serious matters and Erik simply laughed.

"Fine, go and get her!"

She tore herself from his arms only to stand a little farther. Erik could only stare at her.

"You are ridiculous. Why would I care about that woman? Furthermore, why would you care if I did?"

"Because I'm you wife!" she cried out.

"You are certainly not acting like my wife!"

"Neither _you,_ are the picture of a great husband!"

Two gazes melted into each other as she tried to get the control of the situation. There they were, fighting again.

"We have to show up on a public event." Erik announced.

"It'll be a pleasure to smile on your side and dance with you."

"I know you'd love the idea" the man grinned and bowed. "That would be all, Your Majesty."

"Stop calling me that!"

Erik wasn't too surprised by her outburst but he kept playing the innocent.

"And why should I?"

"Because I hate it! Call me Christine, wife or woman. Anything but _this_!"

"I enjoy calling you that" he grinned.

"Yes, you enjoy torturing me" she shot back.

Erik - to Christine's surprise - shook his head. It didn't make her feel better when he approached her slowly. She tried to back up but the wall was way too close, her back hit it very soon. The man was so close to her that she could feel Erik's breath on her face.

"No, I don't. However, I do enjoy the look on your face when I call you that."

Christine tried to look away from his masked face but when she moved, Erik put his hand on her jaw and turned her face to him again.

"What look?" she hadn't been this close to Erik since that dreadful night. Now it was making her shiver with... what was it? A strange mixture of fright, anticipation and...desire.

"Your eyes lit up with fire whenever you are fighting me" he whispered. "You think you can win."

"I can" Christine tried to push him away, only accomplishing to have his other hand collecting both of her wrists to hold them above her head.

"Can you?"

The girl tried to nod but she could barely hold back the moan as Erik's lips played dangerously close to her neck. It was, once again, intoxicating.

"Or more importantly...do you want to?"

That moment she doubted her answer. Only one minute ago she would have said yes without thinking, but now… Now she just wanted to get rid of Erik!

The king was caught off guard when suddenly two soft lips were pressed against his. Startled as he was, Erik let go of Christine's wrists and pulled back. It took him a second to comprehend the satisfied look on the girl's face. His wife was already arranging her clothes back in place.

"What the hell was that?" he breathed.

"It's called a kiss. You used to be quite good at it."

"Used to?" Erik's voice sounded an octave higher. He was still good!

"Well, I have no idea now, you haven't kissed me for two weeks" her innocent smile only added to the king's determination.

An instant later, her back was pressed against the wall next to the painting; while Erik was covering her front. She had no idea why she responded but within a second her fingers were tangled in his black hair. The king could finally lose himself in the feel of her. He missed it, and the girl's passionate behavior in the last weeks didn't help his yearning. He was slowly becoming addicted to Christine.

When Christine felt him pull back she tried to press his head a little closer to her but her mind recalled his little flaws and she let go. The kiss made her heart thunder in her chest, and boiled her blood. She could have sworn that Erik had touched her thighs too, but it didn't feel wrong... not too much.

"Have a nice day, Your Majesty" she smiled after composing herself. Erik still looked stunned and dumbfounded because of her kiss. He didn't even notice the little insult in her voice.

"See you in the evening; don't forget to accept the next ball invitation. I can't wait to dance a little with you. I certainly hope that having me so close won't lead to further problems."

With these last words she floated to the door and with a last sway of her hips she left. Erik could only stare after her.

_'Little witch...'_


	14. Dreaming of you

**A/N: **I know I've not uploaded for a very very long time but my life has been crazy XD Though school will be over in two days and I'll have more time to write. I'll need it... My inspiration on this story is getting weaker and weaker. Hm, maybe some comments could help it... :D Not really :P Review only if you want to :P

* * *

Chapter 14

Dreaming of you

Christine was still giggling when she got out of the room. She had no idea why she was so happy but since she hadn't felt so good for a long time, she didn't care. It was a little pay back since Erik could have never expected a reaction like that. Honestly, when can you predict that your wife is going to kiss you just to fight you back?

Following her track back to the room, she couldn't stop thinking the sudden event. Erik would treat her somewhat more like an equal from now on. Or at least, she hoped he would.

"Madame" Jane's voice sounded from her right. "Your bath is ready."

'_Bath? What bath?' _Christine frowned. She was certain that she didn't order a bath. Nor could she arrive back in her room so soon!

"Thank you."

"I'll help you undress, Madame."

Her maid followed her to the bathroom and didn't even notice the strange look Christine had sent her. Since when did she call her "Madame" again?

"You are ready, Madame, I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you…" she nodded slowly and waited for her to leave.

Just as quickly as she appeared moments before, Jane left through the door. The young queen turned to the bath and after taking her off she eased herself in the warm water.

The oils and the salts filled the air with a heavy but not disturbing scent so she could relax easily. The only sound filling the air was the soft lulling of the water as it hit either the side of the tub or her skin. Christine enjoyed drawing crooked lines on the water with her fingers but she got tired of it soon. The silence filled her senses until she heard the door open.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked.

Christine sat up immediately and grabbed the closest towel to wrap it around her even in the tub. Water splashed on the floor due to her sudden movements.

"Not that I haven't felt it or see it." Erik grinned as he approached her bath. The girl followed him with her eyes.

"Not that I had agreed to do that, but I had no choice in the matter, had I?"

"True, true. But you seem to be forgetting about one fact. You are my wife. There is no choice for you."

She lay back against the tub's side, still being suspicious of the man and his reasons for interrupting her private time.

"Would you be so kind, as to tell me why you are here?"

"No" he sat down beside her on the tub's side. He didn't look like he wanted to give a further explanation.

Christine shivered. She felt extremely cold at the places where her body was out of the water and covered with the damp towel. Goosebumps rose on her arm.

"Why covering yourself?" Erik asked quietly.

"I could ask the same" Christine answered boldly. Though she expected rage in return, Erik only laughed.

"You think you don't know me already?"

The king dipped one hand in the water and lazily began to stir it. Unconsciously Christine pulled her thigh a little further.

"Put your towel down!"

"Show me your face!"

"You…" he leaned closer to her, his face almost touching hers. "Are forgetting your place."

"My place should be beside my husband. Beside the husband I respect."

Erik stayed silent. She didn't know whether he only wanted to hear her thoughts and amuse himself with them, or if he was really so angry that he couldn't find the words to express himself.

"But I have no idea how to respect a man who can't show any humanity. Especially, since he has such an important role in the country."

Without any further delay Christine stood up and holding her towel securely she stepped out beside her husband. It wasn't hard to pick up another – dry – towel and wrap herself up quickly, while taking the other down.

She wasn't oblivious to the fact that while the dry one fell in place her Erik could catch a glimpse of her soft thigh. But since the material reached her knees, it didn't prove to be a further problem. Calmly she stood in front of the body-length mirror and let her hair down. The slightly wet air made her curls a little straighter and heavier and the comb didn't run through them too easily. Not showing any signs of struggling, she continued the process in front of her husband.

Thanks to the useful mirror it didn't catch her by surprise when Erik came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. Her mind was telling her to pull away and run, but her body…

Slowly she raised one arm and put it on the right side of Erik's face. Most of the man's face was buried in her curls and she could feel his breath against the delicate skin there. It sent shivers down her spine. Her nerves were in alarm as his lips softly pressed against her skin.

Christine could feel the mask under her fingertips as she scratched his jaw. Neither of them paid attention when occasionally Erik nibbled just a bit harder than it was needed, or when Christine's sharp nails ran just a bit deeper on his face.

"Now, let me help you with _this_ one and then you'll help me with _that_ one" Erik said as he raised his head from her curls and his hand met hers on his face.

Christine closed her eyes for a minute as the longer fingers let her pry under the mask and together they peeled the leather off of Erik's face. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head before she opened her eyes. _Would it be terrible? Is he deformed? Is it some kind of disease? Was he simply very, very ugly but in a normal way?_

"No need to fear, love. Be a good girl and look at your husband."

Something – maybe her own curiosity – made her obey his request. What she saw was the last thing she expected.

He looked… normal. Just like his father. The same pure white skin, masculine features, the usual golden eyes…

"Erik?"

"Come love, you have to get out of that towel. Help me?"

She was confused but let him lead her out of the bathroom. If it was a normal face then what was the purpose of wearing the mask? Some kind of weird mania? To hide his true face? It didn't look comfortable enough to worth all the bad which came along with it.

"Lay down" Erik told her and turned toward the desk.

Christine just did as she was told and sit on the edge as she watched Erik. Why was he acting so… strangely? He was out of any part of his character she had the chance to get to know. Gone was the romantic, sweet man along with the cruel murderer. He looked empty.

Christine could hear the sound of glass hitting glass slowly. Erik poured something for the two of them. She felt her throat tighten. What was he planning to do? Was she ready for something like that?

She didn't have more time to think. With glasses in his hands, her husband turned and locked eyes with her.

All she could do was to scream. The face which had been handsome only seconds before was now… In his hand there was… The golden eyes she knew so well…

"Wine, sweetheart?"

Bloody face, broken nose, blazing blue eyes… In front of her wasn't her husband. The next moment her wrists were bound to the headboard and she tried to scream. She had to get away. She wanted to get away. One more moment with Raoul and she…

"Christine, it's me! Stop fighting!"

"Erik! No, help me!"

"I'm here, little one" the man hushed his wife. "I'm right here."

"No, don't drink!"

With one last scream Christine shot up from her half laying – half sitting position on Erik's lap, almost hitting her head against his. The king immediately removed his hand from her stomach and only kept the other around her shoulders as he calmed her.

"Hush, it was only a nightmare."

Christine looked around panicked. The room was quiet, the secret door on the wall was hanging open widely. No sign of wine on any of the tables, neither sign of a dead man anywhere around. Her heart thundered in her chest, making it impossible to take even breaths. She felt like drowning.

"I… I can't…" coughing took over her throat and her body's shaking increased.

Erik knew she would lead herself to hysteria if she went on like this. Hearing the footsteps of maids outside he began to rock her slowly, his hand rubbing her lower back as he pulled the girl to himself.

"Listen to me, Christine. Just listen…"

Uneven panting filled the room as she tried to hear through the ringing of her ear. She had had bad dreams before but this one was so… real.

"Everything is alright, little one. I'm right here."

"E-e-erik…"

At least they were making some progress. The hissing which was the results of the hastily taken breaths began to vanish and her body finally stopped quivering. Christine tried to relax, only listening to the deep murmurs.

Erik's voice, having him so close, cradled by those strong arms had their effect on her very fast. Her uncontrollable sobs reduced to silent weeping after she made sure he was indeed real, his face was still covered with the mask and he had no intentions of drinking any wine in the future.

"Promise me, never again! No wine, never, ever again!"

"Alright" he said. Under other circumstances it would have been hard not to smirk at such request but right now he couldn't deny her anything. "I promise, this will be the first thing I am going to do in the morning. No wine ever again in the castle."

He already knew it will be a damn hard promise to stick to.

"It was so terrible… you then…"

"Don't tell me then" he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll forget it soon."

She nodded slowly in his chest and with a sigh cuddled up even closer. Erik could barely suppress a stunned exclamation. Christine slowly drifted back to sleep in his arms. She almost seemed comfortable, warm and content. The terrorized look that ruined her face had finally disappeared giving space to a small smile.

Erik couldn't resist running his fingers through her hair. As soon as he heard her screams in his little… room he ran up without hesitation, ready to face an entire army if he had to. But seeing Christine trapped within her inner demons was even frightening. She threw herself between the sheets, obviously fighting something and screaming from the top of her lungs. He felt a rush of emotions which only told him to protect her.

Slowly Erik lowered the light body back on the covers and was just about to put the blankets back over Christine when her eyes snapped open.

"Don't leave me alone."

"I have to go back…" he couldn't leave his work as it was. He had finally managed to get that problematic note right only moments before her screams reached his ears.

"Can I… can I at least go with you?"

He would have said no without hesitation only one week ago. Even the last day. But after tonight… he didn't want to leave her alone. He tried to convince himself that he didn't want to run all the way up again in case she had another nightmare but on the back of his head he knew it wasn't true.

"Put on your robe."

"It's on the chair" Christine replied while getting off the bed.

Erik helped her in her robe and took a lit candle before he led her toward the opening. He could find his way easily without any light but the stairs were sheer and narrow. Very dangerous for the ones who have no idea what to expect.

"Careful" he warned the girl before they took the first steps.

Christine nodded and tightened her grip on Erik's hand. The dim light of the candle didn't help much. On the other hand Erik and his cues did. He didn't let her slip. Only once did she feel a little out of balance but she couldn't even put her hand on the wall to straighten herself, Erik's arm was around her waist to make sure she was safe on her legs.

With their slow pace it took them two minutes to reach the end of the stairs. Christine pulled her robe a little tighter around herself. The air was chilling, she had no idea how Erik didn't feel it. Not even goosebumps rose on his arms as he stepped toward an ajar mahogany door.

"Welcome in my real home" Erik said quietly as he led Christine in. The girl could feel her jaw drop. She had never expected anything like this from Erik.

"It's... amazing!"

"You like it?"

"I... this is beautiful, Erik."

The room they were standing in was one of the most outstanding music rooms. Christine knew they had one with a grand piano somewhere in the palace too but this room was simply breath-taking.

The carpets on the walls were black except for one side. Right across the door it was pure white. Christine recognised the notes of Dies Irae designed on the carpets. Many candles lit the room, their light illuminating and dancing upon the shining surfaces of the instruments. The grand piano was the first anyone noticed after stepping inside but apart from that, on the walls many more musical instruments formed lines. A black violin, a cello, flutes, a harp... Christine found some she hadn't even recognised as she saw them.

"Are they yours?" she asked while approaching the piano.

Erik shifted his weight as he watched her coming up beside his beloved... No one has ever touched it except for him... Christine's hand was way too close for his liking but she was his wife after all! It was just a piano. A simple instrument.

"Yes" he swallowed. Her nails were only inches away from the ivory keys.

"It's beautiful."

Christine gently pushed down and the sound rolled perfectly in the room. Without hesitation she sat down on the bench and ran her fingers above the keys.

"Do you play?" Erik asked.

"Yes" Christine nodded, still fascinated by the room, constantly looking around herself. "I've been taught to play since I was four."

"I've not heard you play yet."

"Neither have I. Can you play all of these?"

Erik's eyes roamed around the room. His instruments were very close to his heart. He took care of them by himself and never let anyone else touch them.

"Yes. I usually... I can play an instrument after I saw it being played once."

Christine was amazed again.

"But how do you do that? I was said to be a fast learner after three years of constant lessons."

"I have no idea. Do you mind?" he indicated the place beside her and when Christine shook her head, he sit down. "I just... understand it. I look at it, I know how it works and I don't need anything else."

"This is... unbelievable" Christine smiled. "How many instruments do you have?"

"Down here I have 54. We have some upstairs, but I rarely use those."

The girl nodded but her thoughts were already occupied with something else. Lying upon the grand piano there was a bunch of papers tied with a red ribbon. When Erik noticed what she was staring at, he quickly got up and took the scores. That was not something for Christine's ears.

"It's just... Something I've been working on for a while now. Nothing important."

His wife smiled. She hadn't asked for any explanation.

"Can I? Would you mind if I..."

"Go on" Erik nodded as he locked his Don Juan in a drawer, many scores were already inside. Some of his own compositions and some of well-known or highly talented musicians' pieces.

He was curious about her talent and knowledge. If they both loved music as much as it already looked like, then they had one more thing in common. Unnatural passion for music.

Christine swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't played in front of anyone for a long time. Having Erik watching her wasn't too calming but her fingers found the right keys soon and a soft melody filled the air. It wasn't perfect but Erik had to admit that as soon as she got used to the new instrument she did surrender to the music.

Christine moved with it, floated like a swan, while she still kept the control in hand. Then she opened her mouth and began singing.

_September_

_The leaves are_

_Falling red and gold and I_

_Remember_

_The way you pulled me closer_

_Nothing else existed_

_In the world we lived in_

_We didn't_

_See the storm was coming closer..._

_That was then_

_But the time has come and gone_

_Nothing left but a broken story_

_We can't change_

_Can't erase_

_Nothing that we can say now_

_Can get back what we gave up_

_That was then_

_This is now_

_It's been too long_

_December_

_When we were_

_Drifting like the falling snow_

_Around us_

_But then a_

_Winters chill blew through your heart_

_Mistakes that we made_

_We know we can't change_

_The silence_

_Was so hard_

_But I'm stronger for it_

_That was then_

_But the time has come and gone_

_Nothing left but a broken story_

_We can't change_

_Can't erase_

_Nothing that we can say now_

_Can get back what we gave up_

_That was then_

_This is now_

_It's been too long_

_September_

_The leaves are_

_Falling gold again_

_And I_

_Remember_

_The way we were_

_That was then_

_But the time has come and gone_

_Nothing left but a broken story_

_We can't change_

_Can't erase_

_Nothing that we can say now_

_Can get back what we gave up_

_That was then_

_This is now_

_It's been too long_

_It's been too long_

That moment Erik knew he was lost. The girl slowly let the last notes fade away then lowered her head. Her cheeks were bright red.

"I'm sorry... I was... I just haven't played in a long time and... I'm sure you didn't want to hear that."

"No!" he exclaimed. "Your voice is... Where did you learn to sing?"

"My father had teachers who taught me a lot of things. But singing was not one of them. I was raised to be a princess. Entertaining with my voice was not something I had to know. So my governess taught me some of the basics."

"This was heavenly" he blinked. "You have talent."

"You really think so?"

"Would I lie to you?" a gentle smirk appeared on his lips as he sat back down beside her. He was standing the entire time she had been singing.

Christine only laughed softly at this remark and sent him a half-scolding look.

"Would you play for me, Erik?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"It doesn't matter."

So he began to play. And he didn't stop, not even when the exhausted girl fell against his shoulder, napping quietly. Only when he knew it was way too late for Christine to be down he did stop playing and carried the girl back upstairs.

Although he wanted to leave her alone again in the first place. The next morning when Christine woke up, she could still feel the warmth of Erik's arms around her waist where he embraced her only minutes ago. Maybe things were turning back to normal.


	15. Taming the wild beast

**A/N: **I was faster this time and I hope you don'rt mind :P Hm, I have nothing to stay. I own nothing except the plot. Characters belong to Leroux, ALW and Susan Kay. Though mostly to Leroux :D

* * *

Chapter 15

Taming the wild beast

"I was thinking about another ball. I've made quite a mess. Not even a proper introduction."

Christine's mare snored as the harness under her was pulled a little stronger.

"It could work, but not right now. Not as long as you don't have the time to set it up."

Erik wasn't completely against the idea but with more pressing matters in his head he simply had no time for something like that.

The couple was standing in the stable waiting for their horses. Although they wanted to be alone, it proved to be impossible. To start with, most of Erik's knights were around them, some of them tending to their own animals, others saddling them. There was no way for Erik and Christine to be left alone. Thomas Cardinal made sure that somebody was within earshot.

"Are you sure you don't want a little company?" Maverick asked for one last time as he left the box of his horse.

"We will be quite fine" Erik nodded as he took Caesar's bridle from the stable boy.

"Just in case you get yourself in trouble" Phillipe grinned. He was leaning against the opposite wall. "It wouldn't be the first time in a little while."

"I'm not completely vulnerable" Erik raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"I'm just worried for the royal, blue blood."

"Should we pretend that Thomas won't send all of you after us in ten minutes?" Christine smiled. Erik had to look at her just once more. Her dress was simple for the riding but still elegant. Her curls were supposed to be covered with a hat but as soon as they got out of the palace, she took it off saying it would only make riding harder.

"Try to believe it. That old man is capable of anything."

"Your horse is ready, Madam" announced the stable boy.

"Shall we depart?"

Christine nodded to her husband and they led the little company outside. Erik helped his wife settle on the saddle before anyone else got the chance then sat up on Caesar too.

"Enjoy your ride" Maverick grinned. "Don't go too far and come back before night falls. Also, don't get off of the path, Erik dear!"

The king only rolled his eyes and turned his stallion to the right direction. After one more glance at Christine - who was slowly scratching her mare's neck - he gave the sign to Caesar who began to walk at a slow peace. Five minutes later the two of them were trotting between the woods in complete silence.

The blonde woman was enjoying the warm sun on her face in the flower garden. The change of air really did good to her. Her usually tightly combed hair was now exposed to the warm wind which seemed to be a frequent visitor around the hills. She had to admit the place itself was beautiful.

Beautiful but lonely.

Meg would have given anything to know what was happening to Christine. She prayed for both of them. All these weeks had passed and only the shadows of rumors got so far from the palace. The last thing she had heard was that Christine betrayed Erik who almost killed his wife and half of his people. How could she believe this? First of all Erik would never kill his people. At least not half of them... Maybe a quarter of them. Secondly, Christine was barely able to be comfortable around her husband. Another man didn't fit into the picture. It must have been a misunderstanding.

"Madam Devazier, supper will be ready soon. Monsieur James announced his arrival tomorrow so I set up plates for both of you, Madame."

With a sigh she turned back to her little cottage and tried to ignore her homesickness. She loved the country side but not for so long. The longing moved into the depth of her heart, slowly eating her soul away. She needed life around herself; she needed the people, her friends even the enemies.

The reason why Erik decided to send her away was still a little bit foggy in her eyes. Surely he was upset when he just appeared in her room but he never really said what had made him angry. At least she couldn't make out everything from his speech.

Meg knew Erik, he could overreact about several things, but the tantrum he threw that night was something serious. The last time she saw him so exposed was the day before his wedding. However, right then he had a lot to think about, concerning his wife and practically everyone in the castle. The king made sure everything was perfect. The whole building cleaned, servants wearing tidy clothes, best foods of the country and some particular lips sealed. He made sure of everything.

"Madame!" her housekeeper called again. "Your visitor is here!"

"I'll see him in a minute!"

She spared one last glance at the setting sun and walked back to the house. She loved James dearly; he was the only one who kept her sane in this quarantine. Though she knew the feeling was somehow mutual it wasn't for her benefit. She didn't want to use this man, but if he continued coming back again and again she feared the temptation would be too much to resist.

"Why haven't you told me you could sing?" Erik asked.

Christine considered her answer. It had been nearly an hour since they arrived to the little meadow, where a picturesque picnic was prepared for them. She was surprised to find out how much effort had been put in this little trip. They finished their roasted duck soon and settled down to sip some champagne in peace.

"I don't know... It's not something I should do. It just doesn't fit the picture of a Queen."

"Why doesn't it? It only adds to your education."

Erik leaned against a tree as he sat with one leg pulled up. Between the occasional sips he rested his arm on his bent knee, watching his wife.

"It's a great talent for a... I have no idea. For someone of a lower class."

"Everyone else is lower class" Erik chuckled. Not even Christine's striking look could stop him.

"You know what I meant. But I think you are just the same. Why do you have a hidden music room down there?"

"Because a king can be as tone-deaf as a fish and people would still play his operas and compositions and cheer after them. My music wouldn't be appreciated for my talent, but for my name and my power" he answered quietly. "The worst is to have the desire to show what you have and have it thrown back in your face."

Christine nodded. That is exactly how she felt about singing. Though she never expected what came next.

"My mother loved to sing. As I've already told you I've learnt a little from my governess. Though even those lessons were forbiden after I was 15. Up until my birthday I had no idea about you. I remember so clearly... I was down at the ball, dancing and talking when he called me. He was already sick around that time and he had a stroke in the afternoon. I obeyed and he told me everything. I remember how I hated you right then."

"Somehow I think I've had a taste of that hate lately."

"You have no idea" Christine looked down and smiled gently. "It's just... He didn't let me sing anymore. Edmund had to promise to keep me away from music too. He said father was worried about you not preferring an intelligent wife."

"Very flattering. Still, singing is not like composing. You don't need a great piano, you can sing anywhere."

"I know but I just didn't feel like singing anymore. I never found the right place or time."

_'It must sound silly' _Christine thought as she took another sip from her glass. _'But he has kept his prmoise. No more wine in the palace.'_

"You can use the music room anytime."

This statement surprised the girl. As far as she knew Erik protected that room with all his power. No one was allowed there.

"What's this sudden change of the heart?" she smiled.

"I really have no idea. I suppose it is because it gets lonely to go down there and play music for the stones."

"We shall fix this problem then."

"Though" Erik looked at her in the eyes. "I have one condition."

Christine swallowed. She never knew anymore what to expect from her husband.

"I want to hear you sing again. In fact, I would like to ask you to sing one or two of my compositions. I want to hear them from a woman. Your rage will be perfect."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Silence fell between them letting both of them focus on their own thoughts. Erik was concerned about Christine. He had seen her loose all the colors from her face and now he regretted it. He was the cause…the only reason why she couldn't be happy. If there was only one way to make her feel better...

He knew exactly what he could do to get some positive response from Christine. All he had to do was to send a carriage and bring Meg back. The only problem with that was the risk...

The noise of Christine packing brought him back to reality. The girl was putting everything back into the picnic basket, careful with the plates and the glasses.

"You don't have to. Someone will come and..."

"I want to do it" she answered. "I don't need people to do everything for me."

Erik's eyes flashed with amusement as he raised his eyebrow.

"Then please don't put the plates in while the food is still on them..."

Christine looked down and her eyes went wide. She had no idea she was so careless... All the clean plates and even the lining of the basket were dirty now. She felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"Oh my..."

"No worries" Erik stood up and kneeled beside her. "Beginner, I see."

"It is not funny."

"Just as much as the fact that I've no idea how to wash, for example."

"Really?" Christine giggled. "I used to bath in the basin when I was little. My chaperone went mad every time because she always found me with the women outside, happily playing between the clothes."

"I think we are a little bit too spoilt" Erik grinned and closed the top of the basket. "I'll take this, can you roll up the blanket or it is too complicated?"

"Could you please give some more credit to your wife, husband?"

The amusement was clear in her voice and Erik felt warmth inside him. Finally she was back to her old self again.

They arranged their belongings on the saddles and again Erik helped her up on her horse. This time Christine was the one who went forward but after a little gallop Erik and Caesar quickly caught up with them. Their ride back was comfortable.

"About your idea of that ball, if you think you have time to arrange it, I have no objection" Erik looked at his left.

"Two weeks from now? That's enough time."

"Good for me, though I would like to see the list of the guests and the table arrangements before you send them out."

Christine agreed. She had no desire to put two political rivals beside each other or, accidentally, separate married couples. It took them half an hour to return, safe and sound. Their horses were immediately taken care of. And, although everyone tried to prevent it, in the end they brought the basket and the blankets inside, giving a heart attack to the poor maid to whom they were given to.

For the rest of the day they could only think about their little trip in the woods. Even in the evening when they settled down between each other and said goodnight. This time Erik didn't go to the music room and Christine was calm. Since her nightmare, it felt safe to have Erik beside her. Half of her mind encouraged her to slide closer to her husband but still there was that little voice in her head, reminding her of Erik's darker side. She couldn't defeat it...

"Christine?"

She felt Erik come a little closer as they laid in the darkness and her heart began to race.

"Hm?" was all she could answer sleepily.

"Don't forget about leaving a seat beside you for Meg. I'm sure she will enjoy talking to you after her trip back."

All drowsiness erased from her eyes and she turned right into Erik's arms. She was sure she had misheard something.

"You really mean it?"

The king nodded slowly, exploring her face in the dark. With a happy squeak she quickly pushed her lips to his jaw and tried to mold into his form as much as she could.

"Thank you, Erik. This really means a... a lot to me."

"Just try to forgive me or forget about that all" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't your fault... not entirely."

A calming hand began to massage the back of his neck and Erik sighed. He could lay his chin against her curls and the feeling of her heat against him was pure heaven. He had no idea how could he live without it for so long.

"Just try to forget about it, Christine. I promise... I'll try to be more in control but I can't really promise anything."

"Sleep" she whispered. "Tomorrow is a new day. What's done is done. You are my husband, I've... spent time with him, you've destroyed him..."

"How nice of you to put it so discreetly" the man chuckled.

Christine only smiled against his chest as he pulled her a little closer and slowly grazed the small of her back. A shiver run through her whole body and she wanted it to last forever.


	16. Exposed

**A/N: **This is just a small chapter but things are going to get complicated again ;) Very soon, I promise. I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner. I seem to go on very well with my PotO youtube series but with the fic... Anyways, never give up on me! I'm not going to abandon this fanfiction :)

* * *

Chapter 16

Exposed

_A week later_

"He wrote to you again. We can't keep going on like this, Erik. Sooner or later the threats will turn into acts. The country is secure but we can't protect ourselves against the French."

The king nodded. Thomas and Erik were walking in the castle. Actually they've been doing this all day. Walking and discussing the country's problems.

"He can't expect me to just hand my crown over. Besides, the British wouldn't let them take over the land. They want the big countries of Europe to be equal, Austro-Hungary, Germany, France, even Russia. The five of them have to be equal, that is the opinion of the British."

"I know" the cardinal nodded but he was still nervous. After spending a week on planning pacific ideas, they were still nowhere close to an unanimous solution. "I still say that an arranged marriage..."

"No. Way."

Thomas wanted to tear his hair out. Erik could become so stubborn.

"Francoise has a two-year-old son! It's perfect, Erik! Don't tell me that you will be the first king who would be lucky enough as to have only sons!"

"I'm not afraid of not having daughters" Erik groaned. How could he not see his point? Wasn't it clear enough?

They passed by a door, not noticing the quick foot tapping on the other side. Christine and Meg had already opened it slightly to hear what was going on. They were inseparable since Meg had come back. They had so many things to share, Christine explained everything about the last months' events and Meg told her stories of her life in the countryside. Though the blonde still avoided Erik whenever she could it was... working out.

When they heard the king and the cardinal they immediately ran to the door to listen.

"That's the last thing which keeps me from this" Erik said again. "I just don't want my own children to be forced into marriage like Christine and I have been. It can ruin their life."

Meg looked over at the queen. She was absolutely stunned.

"I grew up, dreading the day when they would bring me some young girl and say that: there you go, have children, lead a country and try to pretend that you were meant for each other. I want my children to be able to choose and not get trapped with someone who was chosen for them."

Thomas didn't say anything. In a way he understood what Erik meant. If he looked at these words from the perspective of a husband or a father, they were entirely reasonable. But Erik seemed to forget about one little, minor fact. That he was a king and he had to act and think like a king first, and only after that could he deal with it as a man, husband or father.

"You make it too dramatic."

"Too dramatic?"

His tone was enough to make his disapproval evident.

"You knew me when I was young. So afraid of being bounded later... I was hunting the women like a madman. God knows how many princes and princesses are in this country already."

"I believe no woman would have kept a child from you as a secret" Thomas frowned. "And yes, you were like that. But not anymore."

Erik nodded quietly. After his early twenties he calmed down and began to accept his fate and the idea of getting married. But he certainly enjoyed the privileges of being young, powerful and irresponsible.

"I don't want them to grow up like me. Desperate to find someone who could make me forget my fate for a minute. That I've never found anyone... or I've only found one, means nothing."

Thomas shifted on his legs. How could he forget? He was about to reply when Erik started walking again.

"This option is unacceptable. I'd cut off my arm sooner than to map out the life of somebody who hasn't even been conceived yet."

"You know you can't wait much longer..."

This was the last the women heard before the men turned to a corner and disappeared.

"Christine, I don't think he really meant it..."

For minutes only silence sat between them. Meg had no idea what to say and Christine was unable to respond. She felt numb all over.

Only moments ago, she was sitting in this little salon with her friend, cheerfully talking about the upcoming ball and she felt like her world was about to settle. Warm sunlight illuminated the room; they had just finished their teas and were discussing about taking dancing lessons. This heart-breaking confession came out of the blue. It felt like a stab in the back for Christine.

"Surely... He didn't mean running after women to try to find one who could possibly take my place. And apparently he had found one."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Meg shook her head, creating a golden aura around her head with her flowing hair. "Just imagine. He was older than you and he knew it from the beginning that he would have to marry you. He knew nothing of you, and what can you expect from a young boy who had everything at hand to lay women on their backs?"

It was true. In his place she would have done the same. Still... by the way he had told it to Thomas few minutes ago... he was cold and cruel. Like his opinion about marrying her hadn't changed. Not even since he got to know her. It was still enforcement, a must. Something he wanted to forget.

"Weren't you the same?" her friend asked quietly, realizing how Christine must have felt.

"I... I've had some suitors but after I learnt about Erik I never did anything. I shooed away the ones who were persistent. There was not a single man around me after I knew that I had him here waiting."

Meg swallowed heavily and turned her gaze toward the windows. There was nothing to say.

XXXXX

"I think I'll rest. It's already late" Erik announced as they arrived to the corridor which lead to their bedroom. "I hadn't any good sleep for a week's time. Too much is in my mind."

The elderly was still silent and it was beginning to worry Erik. He was unusually strained since that little scene.

"If I had offended you in any ways..."

"No, my boy, you haven't" he cut in. "I was just thinking. You seemed so fierce about claiming that this marriage was bad. But honestly, do you think that Christine was the worst you could have gotten?"

Erik's gaze tendered and he shook his head.

"I couldn't have dreamed of anyone more wonderful."

"I was beginning to worry" Thomas smiled. He could literally feel his heart lighten. "I was seriously concerned that you are facing problems again."

Erik chuckled lightly. All he could recall of the last week were chaste kisses, a warm bed to return to and wonderful hours in the music room.

"I'm just worried that my daughter wouldn't be so lucky with that French brat. I won't risk it, Thomas."

The cardinal knew he couldn't make him see reason this time. Erik seemed determined and stubborn about it. He let him leave in peace for the royal bedroom. As he made his way back the only strange thing he saw was a sniffling Christine, hurrying toward the gardens with Meg on her heels.

Something was very very wrong here.


	17. Aurthor's Note  TBC!

After two years I've found this story here and I just can't believe I've lost the inspiration once. I absolutely loved re-reading it and I got so many ideas. I think the next chapter is coming soon ;) I can't leave it like this. I hope there are some people who will appreceate the idea ;D  
Until then, bye-bye ^^


End file.
